Window
by fantasyfreak17
Summary: Howl and Sophie are destined to be together, but a certain someone interferes. He actually manages to separate Sophie from Howl. And Howl knows this person. Mix of book and movie, Howl & Sophie, all credits go to Dianna W. Jones and Studio Ghibli.
1. Chapter 1

**Important A.N.:** Please read this before you start with this story. Actually, my Native Speak isn't English, and I'm pretty bad at it. ( I really do suck in this subject, especially in grammar). I would really like it, if you would review the story, or at least tell me when i did some stupid error (like always). I really try my best and I checked it twice, but I'm pretty sure that I did overlooked something.

**A.N:** Before we start with this story, you all need to know what happend before. These things are ... well, this is were things take places...

_Preview_

He spitted blood from his mouth, not so little, but it was understandable, if you got punched in your abdomen, the stomach to be exactly. Especially when you get hit with quite hard magic. He wallowed on the earth in pain, his arms clinging to his pained part. The blood got mixed with dust, the screaming person got all dirty.

Howl just looked at this figure of what-so-ever in disgust. He hold his left upper arm where blood dripped from a long cut. His hair was a mess and the crow around them screamed all sorts of calls, but he didn't understand them well. His hearth beated like it couldn't realise, that the magic fight was over. Truth to be said Howl Pendragon didn't start this fight, nor did he use at first magic. Everybody in the Sorcery Academy knew that Howl didn't like this pitiful figure on the ground, and it was the same the other way round. The fight actually started because Howl got verbally attacked really badly. It was on his way to his private magical lesson by Ms. Pentstemmon when everything happened. After the words were spouted out, and still hanging in the air, he turned around to face his offender.

"Do you have some urge to die immediately? ", he asked.

"Well I'm just telling the truth. Everybody things of you like this"

"I'm pretty sure it isn't at all like this. So do you want to pick a fight with me?"

"Actually yes. I waited for you to ask."

And with that a fist flew directly to Howls face. But Howl had a rather good statue and he was good in sports, since he trained Rugby. He dodged it and a crow gathered around the two fighters. Very soon after that everybody could see that Howl was the stronger one and the better fighter. He was supposed to be the winner. But than, the loosing person used magic, because he didn't want to loose to Howl Pendragon, the new Mage Star on his school. He looked way better than himself, the ladies all swooned when he walked past them, he got brains, talent and fantasy. He was just perfect. In everything better than himself. Howl got cut on his upper arm and turned very angry. He just murmured a few words, for him a simple spell, but the effects were really impressive.

The crow was beginning to leave when the teachers caught attention of the two mates. One was by Howl, two by the Looser. When the teacher walked away with Howl, scolding him for doing such reckless things, the hurted person spit out something that froze Howl's blood.

"Just you wait, Howell Jenkins, one day I will get you for this! If you ever find that starry-haired maiden you dreamed of, I will make sure you will never forget the pain she is going to take because of you! As soon you find her, I will take her and break her mind, soul, her very being. I swear, I will find a way to achieve this goal! Just you wait!"

Howl turned around. He hated it to be called by his birth name. But much more he hated this disgusting and pitiful figure, which was hold back by two teachers. And he started to feel the emotion of terror.

"From the two of us, you are truly the only one that deserves to be called _heartless,_ KeylSmith.", Howl said with a cool attitude. From this day on these two mages were archenemies.

**Last A.N.: **I'm not sure, when I will have time to write the next chapter, because school is busy since weeks and I'm in my last year, so it will be as twice as stressful as normally. I hope it won't be that long. hope ya' liked it all. even if not, thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

**Important A.N.:** Please read this before you start with this story. Actually, my Native Speak isn't English (it's German, and everyone keeps telling me, i write to german-like in english, im sorry), and I'm pretty bad at it ( I really do suck in this subject, especially in grammar -.-). I would really like it, if you would review the story, or at least tell me when I did some stupid error (like always). I really tried my best and I checked it, but I'm pretty sure that I did overlooked something.

**A.N.: **I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,... (x 100), I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, but school is so busy, I want to shoot me every sesond. I'm sorry if you read the preview and waited so long for the update. And I'm sorry if I disappoint you with my story.**  
**

Last time:

_"From the two of us, you are truly the only one that deserves to be called heartless, Keyl Smith.", Howl said with a cool attitude. From this day on these two mages were archenemies. _

* * *

_10 years later…_

Chapter 1:Visit

Howl closed his eyes. He was so tired. He had to do so much this past days. And there was something going on in the palaces. Even Ben Suliman didn't know what was going on, but he had warned Howl. There was something fishy.

The first war had ended right after Sophie had returned Howl's heart to him. He still had nightmares about what could have happened while Sophie was the witch of the waste's prisoner. That was his only fear. That something might happen to his beloved one. And now the next war was coming. The peace they had was only temporally and would soon be broken. It was like the calm before the storm. Everyone in Ingarny knew this fact and tried to prepare everything. Parents sent their children to their relatives on the land. Men prepared their weapons. Wives bought strong protecting charms for their husbands. And that's why he had to do so much lately.

He was worried too. At the moment, they were all in their house in Market Chipping. Calcifer, Michael, he himself… and Sophie. Recently they had fights about sending Sophie (along with Michael) on the land too. But Sophie refused. She didn't want to leave her family behind and she was so stubborn. And she didn't want to separate herself from Howl. She was stubborn and fearless and neat, sometimes short tempered and frightful when she was angry, she would give someone (most of the time Howl) a good piece of her mind and she would cut up his suit to make him regret. Yet she loved him with all her heart. He smiled at his stupidity. Sophie would go without resistance? His Sophie? Unimaginable. He chuckled. He sure had changed a lot since Sophie stepped like a vindictive goddess into his former "peaceful" life.

He heard Sophie summing while she was sweeping in the living room. He frowned. If she went now to the Bathroom she had cleaned yesterday…

"HOWELL JENKINS, WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR BATHROOM?"

The wizard swallowed. Now she had seen it, his death sentence was set.

"GET DOWN HERE! NOW!"

Howl swallowed again. Maybe looks weren't everything if his life was at risks. He had dyed his hair again blond, since it had become black due to Sophie mixing up the ingredients in the bathroom. He went down very quiet, to not make her angrier than she already was. There she stood in the front of the staircase, his fiancé, hands on her hips, right food tapping the floor and a fiery look in her eyes. Her starry hair flew over her shoulder. It was the only remaining of that witches curse that wouldn't come off. He had tried it several times to cast it away, without result. But Sophie didn't mind it. She was used to it by now and she kinda liked it. And Howl thought it suited her.

Calcifer was looking from Sophie to Howl and back from the hearth. He quickly plunged down between the logs. Michael came in, caught a glimpse of Sophie's murderous glare and ran for his life. The last time Michael had seen Sophie like this she had thrown a half full bucket with weed killer at Howl.

"Do something about the exploded chaos in the bathroom, right now! My mother will come every minute. And after she said goodbye, you should be prepared, because, if I get you in my fingers, _you will be dead,_" Sophie said with clenched teethes.

And with this the bell rang. Howl just signed and thanked god for rescuing him. Sometimes it was better to not do or say something, when Sophie was like this. With a quick gesture the bathroom looked like before he went in this morning. Calcifer just crackled with a meaningful laugher. He found it really funny to see Howl obeying Sophie. Most of the time Howl would just get one of his tantrums when he had to do some cleaning. Or laugh, what would drive the young woman into madness, which resulted that Howl's best suit was destroyed by her. Then he would try to repair it with magic, but that didn't work every time. Sometimes Sophie's magic would delete his.

But sometimes, he did things his way. He sneaked to her and hugged her close to him from behind. She was surprised. Howl brought his mouth to her ear.

"I'm sorry Sophie. I didn't mean to make you angry. I just wanted to look good for your stepmother, that's why I dyed my hair. I just forgot to clean it afterwards."

"Liar!", she said angrily, but her face turned bright red. Sophie hated herself for the fact that she was weak to his charm since she fell in love with Howl. He chuckled. She could see him smiling wicked right before her invisible eye. She broke free from his hug and turned around to face him. He still had his smile on his face.

"E-Either way, j-just be nice t-to her, o-okay? S-She hasn't given us h-her bles-ssing", and with that she ran towards the door.

But she didn't calculate Howl in. Before she could reach the knob, Howl turned her around and gave her a sudden kiss. Her eyes brightened.

"I will be nice, it's a promise"

Still with a satisfied grin on his face he walked away to their dining table. Sophie felt a sudden urge do punch him, but she felt too dizzy to do so. Her face had gotten an even deeper shade. She opened the door. There stood her stepmother.

"Oh, hello Sophie, it's such a long time since I saw you. Oh my goodness, why are you so red? Don't tell me you have a fever? Don't you get enough rest here?"

If possible, Sophie's face turned even more redder as she thought of how she got it.

"No, no, I'm not sick. Anyway, come in. I just made some tea. Do you remember Howl?"

"Of course I do. There are still rumours about him and he was the one who collapsed on the ground back then. Isn't he the one to fault why you became old?"

"It wasn't him who cursed me! It was the witch of the waste! Didn't I already tell you that?"

They talked about two hours, but only small talk. Then all three of them came to the main topic.

"So, you two are really …engaged?"

Sophie looked at Howl, who was standing behind her. He took one of her hands in his. Sophie looked back at the woman which had raised her.

"Yes. It would be good if you would give us your blessing, but even if you don't, I would still marry Howl."

Fanny closed her eyes and signed.

"Well then, do you really need my blessing, I wonder? You two made up your mind and it's not like I can stop you. Besides, you are already an adult. It isn't like I didn't have depths, but now that I have seen you Sophie I'm relieved. You seem happier than you were your entire life. And don't think I would not notice a blushing caused by an embrace. I give you my blessing. But I can't speak for your Stepfather. You will have to convince him, when you will meet him. He had more depths than I had. But I think it will all work out. And it's time for me to go. And Howl, please take good care of Sophie"

"Thank you," was all Sophie could say.

And with this, they said goodbye to each other. Sophie leaned onto Howls body, while he was holding her in another hug. She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat. They stood there a while, until Calcifer shouted.

"Hey, you two! I'm starving to death! Somebody should give me a log or two! And go to Howls room, if you want some privacy! Michael is still a kid!"

"I'm not a kid!", came a dull replay from the first floor.

"Calcifer, you idiot! And when I was just about to get some fun…"

Sophie signed walked over to the hearth to throw some logs at Calcifer.

"Men…"

**Last A.N.: **Thanks for reading, even if ya' didn't like it at all. And thanks for everyone who read the preview and wanted to know the next and hade to wait for so long. Also I would be pleased if ya' review, even if it isn't a good critic. I would like to know what I did wrong. And I also don't know when I will have time to write or update. I humble apologize for that. fantasyfreak17


	3. Chapter 3

**Important A.N.:** Okay, okay, I know, this is annoying 'cause I said it already, but I'm not an english speaking being, and so I do suck in this language. Especially in grammar, so please, be patient with me and my bad english. Also, I really tried my best to write correct, but I'm sure there are many, many mistakes that I overlooked, so please tell me when I did it.

**A.N.: **I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sooooooooooooorry that I didn't update sooner. I know some of you wanted to have it sooner, but I couldn't. School was so busy and when Christmas arrived I had to go to my family for days. I know this is a cheap excuse, I'm really, really sorry. Yesterday night my bad conscience got me and I wrote from midnight to half past two. I hope you all can forgive me my fault to not update sooner. Also, if anyone is wondering about the name Lettie, I mean Sophies sisterI don't know if she is called "Lettie" in English.

Chapter 2: Hate

Fanny Smith was sitting on one end of the dining table. She was facing her husband who sat on the other side. Unlike supper before, they ate in silence. It was an awkward silence. Mr. Smith was angry at his wife because she had been visiting her eldest stepdaughter, who lived at Pendragon's House, today. From what he had heard about that girl, she should be a smart one, or at least obey his orders without resistance. But no, that girl seemed to have lost his mind. She didn't come when he ordered her through a butler to come immediately to his home and now she was even engaged with that damn mage.

* * *

-Flashback-

_Mr. Smith was reading a book, when his wife came in._

"_Ah hello honey. How was your day?"_

"_Okay.", came the short answer, "Where have you been all noon?"_

"_Oh, did I forget to tell that I would visit Sophie today? It was really nice to see her again. I hope you will come with me next time."_

_His face darkened. Fanny saw his expression and was confused and a little bit frightened. There seemed to be a dark aura of bad mood. _

"_The only time I will go to that Casanova of a man is to get your stepdaughter out of there. Even if I have to drag her out of there by force. And I don't want you to ever go back to this house or even talk about it. It can only lead to gossip talk and soil my name and the family's honour."_

"_Why is it so bad that Sophie lives with Howl? I have never seen her this happy before, so why are you denying her that happiness? They even made plans for their wedding!" _

"_WHAT? Did you just say that your stepdaughter is engaged with someone this LOW?"_

-Flashback End-

* * *

Fanny didn't dare to think about what had happened next. She couldn't her husband was like this. She had never seen this side from him before. Now she was thinking if this marriage was really a good thing and if her love might be one sided.

Later that evening Mr Smith went out. He didn't care what his wife would think about him now. He only married her because she was a real beauty, which he could show aristocracy, and because she could give birth to an heir. Those were the only reasons. If she loved him, may it be. For his side there would be never love for her.

It was really late when he entered his brother's house. It had been a while since they last talked. And now he needed his advice and _special talent_.

A butler opened the door and said Mr. Smith should wait in the saloon. His master would be there in a few minutes.

"What brings my younger brother this late to my house, may I ask?"

The voice was dark and rich and full, but even though it sounded handsome, there was just something, that wasn't _right _with it. Something that would make you wish you would have never met this person.

"It's been a long time, brother. If I correctly remember, two years since we last saw each other," was all Mr. Smith said for a greeting.

"Yes, that is so, but it doesn't answer my question."

"Okay. I will tell you the truth. I have a little problem with my wife's family, actually it's a huge problem, and I need you and your special talent to solve it. My wife's stepdaughter refuses to come to my place and I fear that she might soil our family. And I think you would get some positive effects by helping me."

"Robert, please go and get some wine for me and my brother. He will stay for tonight, right?"

"Yes, I think that would be the best, if you would let me stay overnight. It will take some time to explain and discuss everything."

Robert, the butler, bowed his had and made his way out of the saloon.

"So, and now, tell me everything, I now you are hiding some parts from your _story_."

Mr. Smith sighed. Nobody could hide something from his older brother.

"As you wish. But you might dislike some of the important details."

"I can't help you keep the family's reputation if you don't tell me the important details."

"If you really insist. Look, my new wife has three daughters. One real daughter, Martha, she is the youngest of the three, and two stepdaughters, Lettie and Sophie. They are half sisters. The problem is the eldest one, Sophie. She worked at her mother's hat shop until the Witch of the Waste cursed her to be an old lady. That was around that time where the war started. And believe me or not-", he was cut up when the butler came back, carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses. When he left again (he was sent away) Mr. Smith continued.

"Believe me or not, she ended at that damn Moving Castle of that Casanova Pendragon! And do you know what happened next? They fell in _love_ with each other! That damn Pendragon and L-O-V-E? I don't know all details, but it seemed that she saved his life in some sort of a way. And now she is _living _with him and even _engaged_? Do you can image what is going to happen to our family's reputation when this gets known? We will be ruined!"

He drank his full wineglass in one gulp. Then he looked to his brother. He had a dark expression written all over his face and a murderous glare.

"What did you say was her name? Sophie? What is her appearance? What does she look like?"

"All I remember is that Fanny mentioned that Sophie is back to her true self, but some parts of the curse seemed to don't get off. I think, she said it was white or something like this."

"Starry-Haired?"

"Ah yes. That was what Fanny used to describe her hair"

"So he really found her. His starry-haired maiden from his dreams", murmured Mr. Smith's brother. An evil grin appeared on his face

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing important. I will help you to solve this _problem_. On one condition. When we get your little _daughter_ back, I want you to let me marry her."

"Why would you want her to marry you? After all she is my stepdaughter."

"It's exactly as you say. She is your stepdaughter. And she isn't even related through blood to your wife. And how old is she by the way? Sixteen? Seventeen?"

"Around eighteen or nineteen, I think"

"You see, when we get her, you will have a young lady, who must become a proper lady and later a proper wife with a prober husband. And who would be better suited as a proper husband as me?"

"I see your point now. We have a deal. You help me to get my _daughter_ out of Howl Pendragons house and later she will marry you. Now the only thing we need to plan is how we get her out of there."

"I already have a plan. Listen, we will make it like this…"

In the middle of the night, Keyl Smith was smiling evilly about his plan and over an image from a mirror. The mirror showed him a sleeping girl with starry-white hair.

"_Enjoy the rest of the left over time, my dear, dear Sophie. Soon you will find yourself in the depths of hell and the ones fault is only and will ever be your beloved Howell Jenkins. You should be prepared Howell. I hope you didn't forget everything about me and my promise to you. Because you will be the cause that this beautiful woman next to you will be crushed under my hatred to you."_

**Last A.N.:** Thank you for reading, especially if you didn't like the story. And I'm sorry if you disliked my habit of not naming brother sooner, but I wanted to have a little suspense. Actually I think I comlpetely failed in trying to do so -.- . I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with the story or the chapter. And I humble apologize for that this chapter was so short and for the late update. I hope I can update in a few says again. And I might change the K+ to an T, but I have to look how this story will go on. Also, if I can bother you, please review, I am grateful with every review I get, even if it is not a good one. your sincerely fantasyfreak17


	4. Chapter 4

**Important A.N.: **okay, okay I know it is tiring to hear this every damn time I update, I think every one of ya' knows what I'm gonna say next. I'm not a native english speaker, so ya' should be prepared for bad english spelling, hell sucking grammar errors and confusion sentences all over the end. I'm sorry to put ya' all through these but I can't do much about it.

**A.N.: **I'm so sorry I broke my promise to update last week. I humble apologize therefor and I'm prepared for any punishment I will reseive from you all. I shall be put into a barrel of tar, I will spread ashes on my head and I shall get only bred and water for a whole week. I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner T_T .

Someone might have seen that I changed the category from K+ to T. It's just that I think there are things younger kids should not read and as far as I have planned the story it really needs the "T", because from next or the one after the next chapter there will be blood, violence and bad words. And here is the long awaited chapter I promised:

Chapter Three: By Force

Howl woke groggily up. His vision was really blurry. Something felt unusual. After a few minutes his vision cleared. Now he could look right at what was unusual. Wait, no. Not what, _who_. Sophie was lying right beside him. But that couldn't be. Sophie was one of those _Such-a-wonderful-and-pretty-morning _people, who would wake up at an insane and freaking _early _time, while Howl was one of those _Let-me-sleep-'till-noon-if-you-want-to-not-get-killed_ people. He looked outside the window, only to realise it was the window to Scotland. But still, it was a dark sky out there. He fell back into his pillow. He wondered why he woke up. He wasn't one person who would wake up early. And if Sophie wasn't up then it _must_ be really freaking early. He sighed. Sophie had had a fight again. Not with him, but with the butler her new stepfather would send every day now. It started right after Fanny's visit. She almost cried last night when they went to bed. After that, Howl had been holding her 'till both of them fell asleep.

While he was looking at her beautiful face, Sophie woke up. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at Howl.

"Howl, why are up? This is not like you at all", murmured Sophie.

"It's nothing. Besides, it is really early, even for you. Why don't we go back to sleep. You need it. You're still exhausted from yesterday."

Sophie closed her eyes when suddenly Howl took advantage of her sleepiness. He kissed her forehead. And than travelled down to kiss her lips and massaging her shoulders. Immediately her eyes shot open.

"Howl! How can I go back to sleep, if you do something like this?"

"I was just thinking about something", said Howl while he grinned wickedly at her.

A pillow was thrown into his face. Obviously Sophie, with a red blush plastered on her face, had done this.

"Sometimes, you are really the worst type of man, Howl!"

"I know. And yet you still love me." And with this he kissed her again, not carrying anymore how early in the morning it was.

_Later that day…_

Sophie was making breakfast for herself and Michael. She knew Howl wouldn't come down until noon. She still felt dizzied what happened this morning. Like the 20th time a blush was seen at her face. Calcifer watched her closely. A nasty smile showed up at his face.

"Heeey Sophie, did you have some _fun_ this morning with Howl?" he asked while trying to

look innocently.

Immediately Sophie turned bright red, embraced while anybody could read her so easily and angry, while Calcifer darted to ask her about _this_. Sophie turned around and walked to the sink, getting a glass of water. She returned to Calcifer, who gulped. Sophie didn't have to tell him her threat. He knew it untold. Howl was right. Sometimes she was really short tempered and frightful. Her nickname (Howl sometimes described calls her that) "Vindictive Goddess" suited her perfectly.

"Sorry 'bout that. Shouldn't have said that." Calcifer mumbled after the glass of water had been put down at the end of the hearth.

Sophie went back making the breakfast. Afterwards Michael rushed out only screaming "Sophie, I'm leaving, going to visit Martha!" and with that he was away.

"I think I will leave too. I need to be away from you for a while. You scared the heck out of me with your water. I think you need time to _chill_ and _cool down_ with that blush on you face."

And before Sophie could do anything to stop him, Calcifer left with a mischievous laughter. She inhaled angrily.

"If he keeps doing this, one day I will surely make my empty threat into a real threat."

Sophie just wrote a note for Howl that there were some leftovers from their breakfast on an extra dish and that she was going to the market to buy groceries.

Little did she know that she wasn't going to see anyone in the next time, especially Howl.

Howl woke up groggily. When he finally came down, he found a single note from Sophie, telling him where some leftovers were and that she wouldn't be at home for a while. Michael also wasn't here, probably by his precious Martha. One quick glance to the hearth told him Calcifer wasn't here either. He then saw a full glass of water on the hearth. It seemed Calcifer had left because Sophie threatened him. The firedemon must have said something awfully to her, when Sophie went so far to get some water in his near. And then he left because he was scared to hell and made a run for it.

One and a half hour later, after he had fixed his appearance, he made his way to the palace. Yesterday a signed letter from the king had arrived, telling him to come tomorrow as soon as possible. It had seemed urgent so Howl had told the courier he would come at one p.m.

"Master Pendragon, please follow me. I shall bring you to the room where everyone is waiting for your arrival" one of the many butlers said.

"Would you mind telling me why it is so urgent or why I should come here today?"

He saw the butler flinch.

"I-I'm sorry, but I-I am n-not a-al-allowed to t-tell you, Sir. You have to be patient. I-It will all be ex-explai-ined when y-you get there."

Howl narrowed his eyes. Something was fishy about this. He was suddenly called over to the palace, nobody told him why he had to come and the reaction of the butler… something just wasn't right.

Meanwhile Sophie was done with her shopping and currently humming a sweet and lovely song on her way back. She felt bad for pushing Calcifer so hard. Maybe, when he came home again, she would apologize to him. She wondered if Howl had woken up and if Michael was still in the Cecari Bakery with Martha. He sure loved her without end. Finally she reached her house. She slowly opened the door.

Howls suspicious grew stronger every minute he had to wait more. It must be two hours since he was lead into this room. When he entered, nobody was there. He had a bad feeling in his stomach. Even though he tried to push it away, he couldn't. _Something _was definitely wrong.

Finally a door was opened. A man, followed by six guards, walked in. He had a devilish smile plastered on his face. Howl noticed that the guards were mages like himself, but they were only third-rated. He stood up from the chair he was sitting on.

"I presume you are Howl Pendragon, am I correct?"

"Yes you are. If you would please have the kindness to tell me you name, Sir?"

"That doesn't really matter, but if you wish so… my family name is Smith, and I am his Majesty secretary."

"_Smith…Smith… Where have I heard that name before?"_

He was cut up in his thoughts when a voice brought him back to reality.

"Howell Jenkins, also known as Howl Pendragon, I arrest you for high treason against the crown and his majesty. You will be sent to jail until the final judgement. I think it will be either life imprisonment or death sentence. Nobody likes someone who told our enemies important details about defence, army and so on and when the jurors hear about this…"

Howls face had gotten angrier by every sentence. Now he understood everything.

"So that is what is played here. And I have been wondering all this time what it would be. There are no proves for your theories and what makes you think I would go without resistance to jail or did you forget that I am a first-class mage? Even if you would have a hundreds of those third ranked, low dogs of yours, they wouldn't be able to catch me or even stand a minute in a fight against me." Howl muttered

"I would prefer it if you would follow us without resistance. If not, we are forced to …um… use techniques which could hurt you-"

"Humph. There's nothing you can do to hurt me."

"Just because it says it will hurt you doesn't mean it will hurt _you _physically. More like an other person, maybe someone near you. Like your apprentice or…your beloved fiancée, Sophie Hatter?"

Every drop of blood turned to ice in Howls veins. His face went as pale as a ghost. His stomach was a knot of iron.

"IF YOU DARE TO HURT SOPHIE I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU AND EVERYONE WHO HAS HURT HER!"

"I would like it if you would not scream. Even if you flee from here, you will never ever see her again. Right in this moment a special person is in your house to get her and force her to a hidden place where you will never find her. I finally found a way to get my stupid wife's damn _stepdaughter_ away from you, Jenkins!"

Sophie suddenly got a bad feeling while the door swung open. She peeked inside the flower shop. But everything seemed alright and in the right place. Shrugging, Sophie went inside and made her way to the living room. But there in the middle stood someone. He was a tall man but seemed older than Howl and herself. He was wearing fine clothes and had shoulder length, dark brown hair and hazelnut brown eyes. Somehow, Sophie was scared. This smile that was on his lips and this glint in his eyes… everything from him scared her, told her that this person didn't have a single _good_ thought. And everything inside Sophie screamed to run away, to hide, to wish her she would be at Howls side right now and not _here_.

"_Who are you?_" was all Sophie managed to get out of herself.

**Last A.N.:** I'm really thankfull that ya' read my story so far, it makes me really happy to know that. Hopefully my stupid errors and late update didn't upset ya' and I also hope I didn't disappoint anyone who read the story so far. If ya' are pleased with this story or just angry about it, please review, I accept every critic I get, 'cause I wanna know what I did wrong.

If you are new to this, hopefully ya' liked it all. And I'm also sorry that I can't update for a while again, 'cause I'm flying with my class to Berlin 'for our culture travel.

your fantasyfreak17


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: **I'm so, so, so much sorry, I can't hope that you will forgive me at all, I can't even forgive myself for it. I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, but my final exams in my final year have started and everything kept me really busy. I know that is no excuse at all, but I can't help it. I am stuck between written exams and oral exams, and I'm freaking the hell out right now, because my oral exams are on the last freaking day possible in our oral exams (20th June). And on noon too, argh, I want to get killed! So, I should have studied instead of writing this chapter, but I felt so bad for not updating, since some of you put me even on watch list and gave me so kind reviews. I really love you all for this and I can't forgive myself. And I don't think I have to remind you, but I'm bad at English, I checked the story for any errors, yes, but I'm sure all of you will wind something written wrong.

**Special thanks to:** smfan, Glorytommy, Mollz33, Dark knightress, MissBlueMuffin, mimichiro, Peaceful Dragon Rose, Lo0pster and Mysticbreeze327 for your kind reviews. And I'm sorry if I didn't respond to your reviews, I didn't have time for that. (Lame excuse I know, please forgive me...). And also special thanks to Storylovers91, smfan again, skitsophraniac, sexy evil nat and mimichiro again for putting me on your favourits list for stories. It keeps me sane enough to not kill myself. And also to all who have me on the watch list for stories, but I think I'm overusing the A.N. part here, so happy reading.

Last time:

"_Who are you?" was all Sophie managed to get out of herself._

* * *

Chapter Four: Remember

Darkness. That was all that surrounded her. Pitch-black, debilitating, endless darkness. There was no for or back, no left or right, no up or down. There was simply _nothing_. She briefly wondered if this was the darkness of a faint or death.

She couldn't move her body. Did she even have a body to begin with? Or was she just a mind, a soul? Who was she? How had she ended here? Would she be here in this nothingness for the rest of eternity? Would anybody miss her?

The image of a handsome man flashed past her mind. Dark hair reaching just his shoulders, greenish-blue eyes, a well-built, tall and slim body, wearing some expensive blue suit with silver embroidery on its shirt collar and sleeves over a simple white shirt.

Fear clenched her heart as she imaged this person. What if something happened to him? What if he was hurt? Dead? She didn't know what she would do without him, she couldn't live without him. She remembered when he had fought against the witch of the waste and shortly after that his fight against the attack of all those ships, throwing off their deadly bombs. It happened on their way back. He had carried her to their house in Market Shipping and just let her down in the inner courtyard. Several battle ships were right about them and one of their bombs was falling directly at the house. Because of this he had leaped up again, since he was already in his raven form. He had had shouted at her to go inside to save her, but she couldn't bring her to do so. Not if he was facing the bomb. She had been so scarred. Scarred that he might not be able to shield himself enough. But he had managed.

She knew if there was one person who would miss her then it had to be him. If there was one person to come and rescue her then he would be the only one who would be capable. Hope and love swelled up inside her heart. She trusted him. She trusted and believed in her beloved one. _Her_ _Howl_.

Howl was desperate. Sure he had defeated the six mages easily, but Mr. Smith hadn't given him a damn answer what had happened to Sophie when he had threatened him. So he quickly decided that a good old escape was the best. Still, he was in Kingsbury and far away from Marker Chipping and since his door wasn't leading to Kingsbury anymore… And there was one more problem. The war had started again. Battle ships were everywhere in the sky above him, letting their deadly cargo fall down. He changed into his raven form, he didn't care if it was dangerous to use it, he needed to get to Sophie _now_. He dodged as many bombs as he could, but he still needed to destroy many of them, since they were falling onto a lively city.

"_Damn it… I need to get to Sophie…I hope that was just a lie… Please Sophie, please be safe!" _he thought while he flew at full speed.

While he was finally, _finally_, leaving the city behind, he reached mentally out for Calcifer.

"_Calcifer. Calcifer! CALCIFER! I know you can hear me, so answer me already!"_

"_No need to scream so loud, I can understand you well enough. Why are you even reaching for me?"_

"_Something happened in the palace, I will tell you everything when we are meeting again, but I need you to go immediately home and check if Sophie is alright. I'm sure someone is after Sophie! The war started again and Kingsbury is under attack right now and I'm still too far away from Market Shipping to check on Sophie myself. Call me immediately when you are home, I want to know where Sophie is."_

"_Oh hell, the war broke out again? Why must humans always solve their problems with violence? Ok I will fly home and check thi__ngs out and then I will tell you. Until later Howl" _

And with this Calcifer ended their mental chat. Meanwhile Howl had left Kingsbury far behind him, but he would still need another hour to bet home.

_Howl? Can you hear me? I got some …news." _Calcifer only whispered the last word in his mind.

"_Yeah, I can. Where is Sophie?"_

"_She's not here. And there is evidence that there was a fight with magic. Michael's also not here."_

Howl's world turned black for a moment. Sophie, his Sophie, wasn't safe at home. They had got her, captured her, probably done something to her. If something had happened to her… he would never be able to forgive himself.

"_Howl? Are you still there?"_

"_Yeah, I am." _His mental voice sounded completely dead and lifeless.

"_Shall I search for them? Or shall I meet you first? I need to know what happened."_

"_No, stay in the house and protect it with everything you have got. Michael's probably at Cecari with Martha. I will get them and bring them to our house. Lettie is with Suliman at the palace, so she is safe right now. The protection of the palace is too strong to be smashed by mere bombs. And Sophie's stepmother is at some remote house outside Market Shipping, I think, so she is safe too. When everyone is gathered I will tell you everything and then we will think of a plan to get Sophie back."_

"_Howl, are you sure you are okay with that? I could also bring Michael home and then search with you for Sophie. There is still a chance that they didn't get away so far. We might loose our only chance to save Sophie."_

Concern filled the demons voice and mind. He had really grown attached to Sophie during their adventures. And even if she was sometimes an evil, deadly clean woman, she was most of the time very kind, friendly and respectful with him. And lets not forget that she broke his and Howls curse.

"_I know this, but… when we are dealing with who I think that we are dealing with, than Sophie is already out of our reach for now. And we will need a goddamn good plan to get her back then. Also, Sophie would never forgive me if anything happened to her sister. It didn't sound as if they wanted to harm her severe or kill her. And let's not for__get that the war will be soon in Market Shipping too. If they are already attacking Kingsbury, they must be on their way to our home too."_

"_Okay Howl, but you _must_ tell us everything that might be important once you are here."_

"_Believe me, I will. Meet me there and protect the house"_

Howl finally reached Market Shipping and flew directly to Cecari Bakery. Before he entered he transformed back into a man in a dark side street. He slumped against a nearby wall, breathing heavenly. Dark shadows were dancing right before his eyes. The flight, the magic and the transformation had him cost too much energy. It was a wonder that he wasn't dead because of the loss of energy. After finally being able to stand again, he made his way inside the Bakery. He almost immediately spotted Michael. And Martha was there too. He went to them.

"Howl, what are you doing here? I thought you would go to the palace?"

Michael asked as soon as he saw Howl. Just then he noticed his masters pale white face and heavy breathing.

"Michael, Martha, we have no time for long explanations. Something happened in the palace and Kingsbury is under attack right now. And something happened to Sophie while I was away." Howl whispered.

"What happened to my sister?" Martha asked.

"I can't tell you here. We all need to get inside my house, Calcifer is already there and protecting it. We aren't safe here. I will tell you everything when we are inside my house under the protection spells of Calcifer and mine. Martha, it would be best if you could inform your superior about the attack in Kingsbury and that we will have to face the same problem soon."

"Okay, but I want to know what has happened to Sophie."

Not so much later they were all going fast to Howls house. There they were awaited bay n impatient Calcifer. The living room was a disaster. Anybody could see that something terrible happened in here.

"Oh my god, what happened here? Where is Sophie? Where is my sister?" Martha screamed.

"Howl it might be best if you tell us now everything." Calcifer said quietly.

"There was a trap in the palace for me. And while I was gone, someone kidnapped Sophie."

"WHAT?" were Martha and Michael shouting.

"Listen, I think I should start from the beginning. It all started while I was still at the Mage School and had this dream about a starry-haired maiden…"

**Last A.N: **Thanks for reading this chapter, I think it is pure shit, but yeah I'm not too good at it. And if you disliked this chapter, then I'm really sorry if I disapointed you. I like every kind of critic, even bad ones, since I need them to improve even a tiny little bit. And I'm sorry, but I will not update till 20th June due to my exams, and since I'm tested in the afternoon and my friends already decided to get me some alcohol after it... so the earliest update will be 21st June. I'm really sorry. fantasyfreak17


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.:** Im sorry I didn't update sooner, but this time I have a real good reason. My father got into an accident while he was driving to work, because some real f***ing son-of-a-b**** crashed from behind into him and some part of his shoulder got smashed along with a ruptured sinew, and the most f***ing part is, this down-right stupid idiot had the _decensy_ to not care and just drive away. My father needed an operation and I was really worried, so I couldn't update as I promised.

But, the good news are that I finished school (FINALLY!) and now I have my longest holidays ever, so I can update much more frequently and often. And I got 15 reviews, I love you all so much! hundredthousend thanks to you all! :)

And as always, yep, you all figured it out, I'm not an english speaking being, so there have to be some errors. I really try to put them to a minimum, but apparently I'm not good at correcting myself, I think I have to look out for a beta-reader... Thanks to everyone who is watching me or my story, and I'm sorry if this chapter is not good, in fact, I totally think it's crap.

Last time:

"_Listen, I think I should start from the beginning. It all started while I was still at the Mage School and had this dream about a starry-haired maiden…"_

* * *

Chapter Five: Truth

"In my dream I saw a young woman with starry hair, though I couldn't see her face. She stood halfway in shadows and light. But nonetheless I could practically see great sorrow and pain on her face... hm… I felt it more than I could _see_ it. And all of a sudden I just wanted to hold her, comfort her and protect her from the cause of her pain and sorrow. I just… wanted to make her happy. And then there was a sudden change in the dream. I was in some place and it was … horrific. It was night and there were ruins, burning. Everywhere you would see nothing but flames. And right before me I saw a person standing with its back to me standing over something. Then there was a shot and some maniac, evil laughter. The figure was now facing me, but I could just see his silhouette due to the fire. And at the sight of me the laughter became more and this figure said something that made my blood run ice cold. And then this figure just disappeared and I could see this _something_."

"But it wasn't something, right Howl?" asked Calcifer calculating.

"No it wasn't. It was some_one_. I had so much fear for the sight that would await me as soon as I would walk over, but I needed to know who this person on the ground was. I slowly walked over and my fear became worse with each step. And when I was finally there, I saw the girl from before, curled into a foetal position, not breathing at all, dead. Her hair was hanging over her face so I couldn't make out her face again, but I didn't dare to remove it. Her arms were near her chest as if she had been clutching it. And her hands were tinted blood red from her own blood. And there was so much more blood, so much more. She was lying in a lake of her own blood. I looked closer and found a gunshot wound in the middle of her chest. My whole world went black and my knees gave in. I held onto her so desperately and I screamed over and over again that that couldn't be true, that she hat to live, but it was all…in vain. And then I stood once again in front of her, while she stood halfway in shadows and light. I reached out for her but everything faded and just before I woke up I heard her whispered words to find and help her, while the wind blew her words to me." Throughout the whole time Howls voice was dead and broken.

"What were those words the second person spoke, Howl?" Calcifer whispered almost unhearable.

"He said:_ I promised you, didn't I, Howl? I promised you I would find her and make her suffer. _"

"It's Sophie, or not? She is the young woman from your dream, right?" Martha stated, tears glistening in her eyes. Michael silently hugged her and held her close to him. They needn't to be told the truth, since it was obvious. Who else apart from Sophie was also starry haired?

There was a long silence until Calcifer decided to end it.

"What happened next, Howl?"

"Well as you all can imagine, I swore to myself that I would find my starry haired maiden and protect her with all cost. But she didn't tell me her name and I haven't seen her face the entire time, so I had no clue were to search for her. Well, I decided to become a wizard first and then search for her, because I would be able to protect her better if I was fully trained. Of course I did search for her before by … erm… _investigating_ the female students at the mage school."

"You can't fool us Howl, you _investigated_, as you put it so harmless, them only for your own fun. I can't remember a time were you were NOT a Casanova." Michael scowled, while Calcifer rolled his eyes. It was clear that Howl didn't like to talk about his love life before Sophie, even though everyone _knew_ what it was like.

"Well, hm, yes, I was quite popular as I can say among them. But there was one person who didn't like me. Somehow it had slipped that I had this dream and one day I got into a fight with this student. I beat the hell out of him. And when I was going to leave he swore loudly that he would make me pay by hurting the woman from my dream. I didn't really take him serious since he was so much weaker than I. I thought he would always be a third-class mage. And some years after that fight there were rumours that he got himself killed in some way. So I didn't think about him and his threat anymore. I thought there would be no more harm for the woman from my dream. I completely forgot about him. I just remembered him after I was attacked in the palace."

"Speaking of the palace, what happened there? You didn't tell me earlier, Howl"

"Basically, there was a trap for me. They thought I would go without resistance into jail; apparently they accused me of being a traitor against the crown and his majesty. His secretary is someone named Smith, I think it slipped him when he told me that he is Martha's and Sophie's stepfather. He screamed that he finally found a way to get Sophie away from me. And that's why I hurried back to save Sophie, but they got her."

Martha had been unusually quiet throughout the whole explanation, but now her head, which had been resting against Michael's chest, shot up.

"Howl, who is the person who kidnapped my sister? Please, tell me! Was it my stepfather?"

Tears were glistening in her eyes. She looked so broken and lost, Howl didn't have the heart to not tell her the truth.

"No, Martha. He may be the cause, but the person behind all this is someone other. But I don't think it is necessary that you know. I and Calcifer are going to find her at any cost. I would give my life for her."

"Tell me already! Don't shut me out just because of nothing! I want to know what happened to my sister! I want to save her too!" she shouted.

Howl took a deep. That was a Hatter for you. Never think of yourself if someone needs help.

"His name is Keyl Smith."

**Last A.N.: **Thanks to reading this chapter, even if you hate it, I'm really grateful you read it nonetheless. Also, I like every kind of review, good or bad. I will try to update soon again, at least once per weak. I'm sorry if I disappointed any of my readers, but I do hope I will see ya' all next time, so 'till laters, fantasyfreak17


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.:** I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I know I promised I would update sooner, but things are kinda troublesome at the moment. (They were the whole summer) But still that is no excuse, so you are all free to kill me for not updating. I really deserve it.

Okay, so this is a filler chapter since I think there isn't really happening something good and I am kinda stuck with a writher block. And I don't know where this all will lead to since the scene where I actually got the name for this story won't be able to take placein here since, well it won't be going with what has happened up till now. Sometimes it is so hard to write and sometimes you are so cought up with it that it makes itself independent. I might rename it, but first I need to find a good name...

Also, I got a good tip from 1LovesLatin3 to get a beta-reader to cerrect all my stories, or at least my english stories since stories in my native speak won't really need a beta-reader. So if anyone would like to be my beta-reader, I would gladly accept it. (And Shanzzanime, my native language is German;) ) And again special thanks to all of my reviewers, which many of them put me on their watch or even best list. You guys all ROCK!

* * *

Chapter 6: Alive

Sophie dearly wished she was still in the world of darkness. She did not care if she had been brought in there through an actual faint or through magic. She just wished to be transported back. Everything was better than this hell hole she was now living. At least there was no physical pain from her torture from her captivator.

-Flashback-

_She was woken with a start as ice cold water was poured dow__n on her out of nowhere. A bright light came from everywhere, making it impossibly for her already foggy and misty mind to make out any details about the shadow hovering over her lying body. _

"_Finally awake, eh,__ you rotten piece of trash? I am seemingly unable to understand what this bloody moron of a wizard would see in such a lowlife as you. Well, your starry hair is quite outstanding, but beside that, your looks are really nothing but common. How he can stand being around you is beyond my believe, _you filthy garbage_!"_

_He seemed to wait for any kind of reaction from her, but she wouldn't give him this satisfaction. Sophie knew nothing about him, the place she was held captive, the time or how this thing of a human being was associated with Howl, but she knew for damn sure she would never give him any kind of reaction. As goodhearted, nice and gracious she was, as strong, fiery and stubborn she could be. And even though fear was coursing its way in her veins and making its nasty way to her mind and heart, he just got on her stubborn side. It was her only way at the moment of not going insane. _

_But if it was good for her physical health was another story._

_His voice was eerie low and held a dangerous tone inside of it when he started to speak again, getting frustrated more__ and more with every passing second of not getting a response_

"_So tell me, how did you do it? How did you make the oh so mighty, oh so great Howell Jenkins fall for you, hm, _you little whore_! Even after this ungrateful boy stumbled into _her_?"_

_There she saw it. The insanity lingering in his eyes, clearly visible for everyone to see. But still Sophie wouldn't give him the satisfaction of answering or cringing away in fear of him and his actions. That only drove him more frustrated and crazier._

"_Well, answer the damn question you pathetic excuse of a girl. Now your place, will ya! I'm your fiancé, your master, your everything! And you should be grateful that you are even alive! Now answer how you got HIM under your spell!"_

_And finally she spoke. A simple answer, a straight one, a strong word. Only one word broke the heavy silence that had fallen in place after his with anger and hate fuelled rant. And somehow it sealed her faith, at least as long as she was in his _care_. It hung between them_

"Never_!"_

_A hit was sent to her stomach, pushing the air out of her lungs, making gasp out of pain and gasping for air. She hadn't seen the fist coming. Another blow was coming, this time aimed at her left temple. And then the beating really began._

-Flashback-

Every time her stepfather came into her cell, she would receive a "lection" on how to behave, knowing her place as an ungrateful daughter and atone for loving Howl. For her it all seemed to be only excuses for him to hit on her. He enjoyed it and took pride in the things he did to her.

But Sophie was grateful for one thing. Her stepfather could only harm her physically, while his brother, as he had informed her about her real fiancé, could do so much more harm to her mind in torturing her with magic. And since her first encounter she hadn't seen him again. But she knew he was watching over her. The young woman could feel his invisible eyes on her body all the time. Watching her like a hungry, gory vulture, circling above its prey. And it scared her to hell.

Sophie cell was deep down in a cellar in her stepfathers land house. She was chained around her neck, the short chain connecting her with the back wall. She had to sleep on a rotten ball of hay. They gave her little to nothing to eat and she was most of the time surrounded in darkness since there were no windows and the man who claimed to be her stepfather took the candle away with him every time when he went back after each beating season. He never told her how long she already was being held down here, but Sophie figured it had to be a couple of weeks, maybe a month.

Still, they didn't manage t break her will, as her will was fuelled by her love towards Howl and her hope that someday she would see him again. Even if Sophie had to wait for years. And meanwhile she could only pray that Howl and her family were still safe and sound since her stepfather wasn't done with her love. He was plotting something against the young wizard and therefore she feared for his life.

Howl wanted nothing but crawl in a deep hole and sleep for an eternity. The war prevented him of searching for Sophie. Bombs were falling nonstop over every town or village Howl, Michael, Martha and Calcifer were staying. It seemed as if someone didn't want him to rescue his Sophie. And he was more than hundred per cent sure it was Keyl. Since the falling bombs wouldn't stop he had to deflect many from preventing them to fall at their house. And let's not forget that many bombs were also falling at other houses. The people needed any help which was given. So Michael, Calcifer and he himself worked every day and through most of the night hours. Slowly, but surely the kingdom sunk into chaos. And the palace and the solders weren't doing anything to prevent it. It resulted in an exhausted, tired wizard with minimal time left to search for his starry haired maiden.

With every passing day he got more and more frustrated and angrier at himself. He should have never left her side. It had been five weeks since Howl stepped into the trap and Sophie disappeared. The only thing he had managed to find out was that she wasn't in a city, but nothing more. Keyl was blocking her aura and mind with his magic and deflected any try to find her with magic. And since Howl couldn't step more than five feet out of his houses without a bomb falling towards him, he couldn't search physically too.

Howl was beginning to loose hope of finding Sophie alive. She could be anywhere and god only knew what that bastard was doing to her.

"Howl! We are back from the market! Come down, we might have heard something interesting!" screamed Michael.

Sighing Howl stood up and went out of his study, where he had sat thinking. Making his way downstairs, he found them all by the table. They were whispering with serious faces. He walked quietly over to them and seated himself across from Michael and Martha. Tears were running over Sophie's youngest sister cheeks, dropping onto the polished wood. Calcifer was hovering over all of them.

"Howl, we found out something disturbing at the market. There has been an announcement. Every wizard and witch was called out to partake in the war for the king and kingdom. They have hung out a list of persons, who are recommended to see the king immediately. We brought a copy of the list with us. Your and my names are on it. But that's not all. There were some rumours whispered. One of it said that the palace has been cut off and the solders aren't protecting the civilians." Michael spoke with a dead voice.

"We already knew that the solders aren't doing anything to help or protect the people from bombs and attacks, but that the palace is cut off is knew and dangerous. And it doesn't make any sense. Why cut it off when you are expecting people to come to you? Wizards and witches have been called out before, so it's nothing new. They already did that in the first war a few months back. But why would they list you Michael when you are just an apprentice? You have yet to discover the full extent of your powers."

"I think it is because he is _your_ apprentice, Howl why they listed him. Who knows what you taught him? And if you and Michael are going to fight for the Kingdom, there would be no one left to search for Sophie really, since I would have to protect the houses and Martha from the bombs. If you are looking at it from this point it does make sense."

"I suppose you are right, Calcifer. But we won't be going. You _are_ my apprentice, Michael, so if you don't go to the King they would just arrest me, not you. And since I am already on the run it wouldn't make a difference. The moment I set one foot inside the palace I will be chained and thrown into a cell. We don't need any more complications right now."

"That's not all of it Howl," Martha finally spoke, new tears rolling down her face, "there has been a rumour that there is a new strong grand mage with amazing powers called Adrian Hills. Nobody really knows something about him but they say that he is engaged to a woman called Lady Sarah, who he just happened to rescue from enemies of the kingdom and a forces marriage. They whisper he holds her hidden out of fear they would come back for her and take her away like they did when she was just a small child. He wants to marry her as soon as the war is over with his gracious help."

"No doubt that is just Keyl Smith under a disguise and the woman has to be Sophie. She can't be someone other. That story just stinks of being made up! At least we know she is alive and it proves that he has something to do with the trap for me and the war."

"Howl, what can we do? If his powers are really equally to yours and he keeps her hidden, who knows what he will do to her? And just because rumours say he wants to marry her doesn't mean he won't kill her. I saw the blood on the walls and floor back then when you hushed us inside the house in Market Shipping. She might be dying right now while we are here debating if Lady Sarah is Sophie and if Keyl Smith would do something for her! For your all information he already _did_ something to her! Wasn't the blood prove enough for you all!"

Silence fell upon them as Martha's words sank into their heads. Finally Howl looked up and looked directly into Martha's bloodshot eyes.

"Sophie is alive. He might do something to harm her, but he would not kill her. _I _am his real target, not Sophie. He wants to see _me_ crumble under his foot, not Sophie. And as long as _I_ am not there to see him kill Sophie like he swore to me, he won't kill her. That's the only thing that is keeping Sophie alive right now at the moment. He wouldn't gain anything out of her death if _I_ am not there to watch it! And I promise you, I will find a way to get Sophie out of there alive, even if _I_ have to sacrifice my life to save her!"

**Last A.N.:** Thanks again for reading this chapter till the end, I really appreciate it. And like the million times before (not really, but I think ya all get it) I gladly accept any kind of review, good as well as bad. Just don't be too mean. I will try this time to update really like I promised and sorry again for the long wait. And I'm sorry if I dissapointed any of my readers, but I have little to no influence if ya like it or not. But I hope I will see ya all again next time, so thanks for everything, fantasyfreak17


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.: **Sooo, I was able to write this faster than my last chapter, but still, I really need to work on my speed in writing and updating. At least it was just 2 weeks instead of two months like last time. I hope you can forgive me...

Aaaanyway I'm so happy right now. I completelly forgot to mention that I have a total of 22 reviews. Yay! I'm really happy about it. I really thought most people don't like this story. :) Thanks to everyone who is reading this story! And special thanks to everyone who put this story or even ungrateful being me on watch and/or best list! You guy's are really something. 

Anyway I'm still lookng for a beta-reader for my english stories. It may not seem like this at the moment, but I have some stories planned in English and German. So if somebody is interested in editing my writing, just p.m me. :) So sorry for any grammar and spelling now I think I'm just babbling... Have fun (hopefully) while reading.

Last time:_  
_

_"Sophie is alive. He might do something to harm her, but he would not kill her. _I _am his real target, not Sophie. He wants to see _me_ crumble under his foot, not Sophie. And as long as _I_ am not there to see him kill Sophie like he swore to me, he won't kill her. That's the only thing that is keeping Sophie alive right now at the moment. He wouldn't gain anything out of her death if _I_ am not there to watch it! And I promise you, I will find a way to get Sophie out of there alive, even if _I_ have to sacrifice my life to save her!"_

* * *

Chapter Seven: Signs

Another three weeks had passed and there were still no signs of Sophie. All clues they had been able to find only led to a cold end. And while they were still searching for Sophie the war continued. In fact, he didn't just seem to get worse, he was getting worse. And sadly that didn't put a hold on Howls and Calcifers work to help the people. Especially now that most wizards and witches were now fighting for the Kingdom, slaughtering innocent men who had been forced to fight by two rivalling Kingdoms, instead of helping the civilians like they all swore to.

There had been several attempts from the King to break into Howls houses with soldiers to arrest him and force his apprentice to fight along the others. Up till now Howl and Calcifer were always able to deflect the attacks and keep them all save. The last failed try only laid a handful of hours back. But with the growing need of the people and the rising attacks Howl's, Calcifer's and Michael's short breaks were getting lesser and shorter. Martha did everything in her powers to help them get a good rest and was doing the household, cooking and trying to reach Letty and Ben Suliman all by herself. Only when she went to the market to get _any_ kind of information and stocking their supplies Howl and Michael went with her, to protect and shield her from any danger.

They had tried to contact her mother, too. But they never received an answer. Two weeks ago Howl and Michael went to her mother's new home, only to find a deserted house. Calcifer had stayed behind to protect her. It seemed as if Fanny disappeared along with Martha's stepfather and the whole household. To where they never found out.

But what Howl and Michael did find out petrified her, terrorised her, frightened her to death. In the cellar they found a room, obviously used as a prison recently. Along with some blood and a faint trail of _her_ magic lingering inside the cell, they also found silvery hair, looking awfully alike the one of a starry-haired girl. And what the wizards had suspected since they found the deserted house was only proven with this. Sophie had been held captive in _here_. Right under their nose in her _mother's_ new house. They didn't know if Fanny knew about this or not, but there was no proof she was not _involved_.

It was so frustrating. They had been so, so, _so_ damn close at getting Sophie finally back, only to find out that she was again out of their reach.

When Michael had told her about it, the youngest Hatter girl had broken down. Crying until there were no tears left inside her body. She had barely registered how Michael had carried her bridal style into their room they now shared, holding her until she finally let sleep take her over, holding and comforting her all the while. Howl was unrecognizable. He hadn't spoken for a whole week, locking himself into his and Sophie's bedroom, never eating, never coming out if not needed.

Since then he always had a furious look and so much hatred in his eyes that it terrified her. Whatever the rest was they found out, it put Howl through unimaginable pain, knowing what _they_ did to his love and he wasn't there to help her. He would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to Sophie, much less able to live without her. They hadn't told Martha the details of what they found out, fearing it would break her completely.

Right now, Martha was cooking preparing a snack for all of them, since Howl and Calcifer were preparing a big spell that would protect the houses without needing the help of either Howl or Calcifer. It would weaken them to the point they wouldn't be able to perform any form of magic for quite some time, but it seemed worth at least a try. When Howl stumbled upon this spell, he had thrown quite a tantrum. He had been so angry at himself for not remembering this spell he was taught a long time ago. Had he just performed this earlier then maybe Sophie would have never been kidnapped or would have been back a long time ago.

Worriedly, Martha looked over to were Howl, Calcifer and Michael were sitting, discussing, when would be the best time to activate the spell. She noticed their pale faces, the dark circles under their eyes and their grim looks. She didn't know if the same was for Howl, but Michael had lost some pounds, so that his clothes were just hanging from his shoulders and body.

Remembering back, none of the three had really eaten anything what Martha had cooked. They often just rushed away, saying they were needed somewhere elsewhere or just too tired to do anything. If Sophie would be here, she would be devastated, seeing all her beloved ones in this state. Somehow this spiked the anger and temper of the young adolescent. Her cooking was finished, the plates and cutlery long ago on the table ready.

With a furious expression, mirroring Sophie's, she marched over to the table, slamming the pan with food down on the table, startling all three. One look on the young girls face and all three gulped, paling visibly. They knew that look everywhere, since it just so happened that another furious female had worn it quite often, since she barged into their lives as an old grandma. Momentarily forgetting the situation out there, they stared at Martha like she had grown three heads, ready to bite their own off any moment.

"Eat." Martha said in a deadly calm, low voice, a murderous look glistening in her eyes.

"U-uh, y-you s-s-see Martha, we a-aren-n't really hu-hun-hungry, we w-will just g-get a s-snack-k l-later." Michael said bravely. Only it was the wrong answer.

"Eat!" Martha demanded again, rising her voice. And last but not least firing pure with acid soaked daggers from her eyes at her love. Michael paled more than he already had, gulped again and shrunk into his seat under her glare.

Before this scene could escalate Howl decided to intervene. It wouldn't do them all any good if Martha murdered Michael in her fury. He cleared his throat.

As soon as he made a noise, the deadly glare was switched onto him. Yep. Definitive Sophie's sister. If looks could kill, they would have been gone a long time ago…

He stared emotionless into her eyes, not wanting to show any kind of fear that slowly, but surely crept into his mind.

"Do you have _anything_ to say to this matter, Howl?" Again the girl spoke with a deadly calm voice. Pronouncing especially the _anything_. Howl had to be careful, or else he would be witnessing all too soon the famous Hatter wrath.

"Martha, it is really sweet of you to make us this delicious meal, but Calcifer, Michael and I are discussing some really important things right now. When we are finished, we will just get a snack like Michael said. We can always eat this food tomorrow."

As soon as he finished his saying, he realised his mistake. Oh Boy, was he into some trouble…

Michael and Calcifer seemed to catch up on this. They exchanged fear- and meaningful glances.

"Howl, you idiot, I don't know if you have noticed but Sophie already went and is still going through enough shit! Did you even think about that? You, Calcifer and Michael over there are hardly eating anything! You all don't give yourselves enough breaks to at least rest enough! When she comes back she so will not need to nurse you because you're sick because of lack of food! Or worse, you dead, because you didn't have enough energy to fight! I will not let Sophie go through this because of your egoism! I know one thing for sure Howl, when Sophie comes back and you won't be there, she is going to be more than heartbroken. She will be destroyed. And I won't sit down, lean back and watch this! I won't let that happen! And if this means, I have to force you all to eat and sleep and be prepared to fight, then by god I swear, I will do it, even if it's the last thing I do!"

Slamming her hands onto the table, she looked directly into Howl's stunned eyes and continued.

"DID YOU NOW UNDERSTAND IT, HOWL? DO YOU NOW GET IT THAT YOU HAVE TO EAT AND SLEEP? THINK JUST ONE SECOND ABOUT SOPHIE AND WHAT SHE WOULD THINK OF YOU! AND NOW ALL OF YOU! **EAT! THIS! DAMN! MEAL!**"

Heavy silence greeted her final words, wrapped around them, hold them. Time seemed to have stopped after the young woman's outburst, or maybe it was racing even faster. It didn't matter anymore. While her breathing became normal again she felt guilty for playing her trump card. Making them all guilty about what Sophie would think of them if she saw them now sure was a dirty trick. But if it meant that they would stay alive and fight instead of slowly but surely dying, so help her god, she would do it countless times. And just this once, the three of them ate like she demanded and were finally able to catch a good night sleep after those long weeks.

Martha had forbid herself to think to naïve but it seemed, as if they all finally made a progress, as if it was all lighter. Determined more so than ever to do everything possible to help them get Sophie back, she too, let sleep engulf her in its warm embrace.

Sophie starred blankly into the blackness of the night in her ne room. One day she had woken up and found herself into this exquisite room. The walls were painted in sky blue and had white stucco on them. A soft light blue carpet lay on the floor. One navy blue door on the left side was the only way to get in and out. One big, noble looking dresser in white and blue was on the right side, full of the expensive dresses. Right next to it was a big full length window with heavy navy blue curtains and lighter white ones. Opposite her was a matching dressing table. And last but not least the big, king-sized bed. Light blue curtains were hanging from baldachin. Navy blue sheets were under here, along with a blanket in the same colour. Only her pillows were in the same colour as her bed curtains. Blue was definitive the colour theme in her gilded cage. It was a nice room, but it would always be her cage. And it didn't stop her _stepfather_ from beating her again and again.

But that was not the reason, why fear was engulfing her body, mind and soul. With loosing track of time and the torture she was put through she didn't notice it at first, but now she had. How long had she been here? Two Months? Or had it been more? No, it couldn't be really much more, or else there would be more signs. It wasn't showing yet and her throwing up was also a side effect of the bad food she still got and her "lessons".

She didn't know how it could possibly be still there. But it was. And she feared for the day her stepfather and _future husband _would notice this. She wished it wasn't there, yet she wished it wouldn't go away. She had to make some escape plans, especially if Howl needed more time in rescuing her. Her hope and love towards him was still unbroken, still as strong as ever. But now she had to be careful around the two devils visiting her.

For she feared what would happen…

**Last A.N.:** And like always, I really appreciate that you read my story, even if it is most of the time crap. I had some problems with Martha's speach and I'm still not satisfied how I wrote it, but I figured I couldn't do it any better, sadly. So thanks again. And I also appreciate every kind of critic, good or bad. I think you all know it by now... I hope I can update before university is starting, and hopefully until next time, goodbye, fantasyfreak17


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.: Okay, I'm really, really sorry that I didn't update so long, but I didn't know how to go on from the last point, I was stuck with writers block and university was really ... I don't think I need to specify this and recently a lot of my friends had problems with their health or their families along with me, so that left me also little to no time for writing. Some of you might be wondering why I started a second story if I didn't have time for only one. Well the story is in my native language, so I don't have problems in finding the right words like here and the chapters get longer because of this too. Also, I mostly wrote the other story in my courses at the university when I was bored out of my mind. I really need many hours and peace for English chapters to write. Sorry, but that's the truth. **

** Okay, I also want to thank all of my reviewers and those who put my story on watch-, and/or favoritlist. I'm too lazy to tipe you all here, but know that you all made me really happy with this even though I let you down somehow. Okay, so this chapter is shorter than the last ones, but I still hope you can enjoy it. And as you all know it, I checked for grammar issius and wrong spelling, but I'm sure I missed something, so please excuse me.  
**

Last time: _  
_

_She didn't know how it could possibly be still there. But it was. And she feared for the day her stepfather and _future husband_ would notice this. She wished it wasn't there, yet she wished it wouldn't go away. She had to make some escape plans, especially if Howl needed more time in rescuing her. Her hope and love towards him was still unbroken, still as strong as ever. But now she had to be careful around the two devils visiting her. _

_For she feared what would happen…_

* * *

Chapter Eight: Talent

She just lay there, motionless, on the cold, hard floor. Her body was too heavy to move in her weak state, in too much pain to do anything but breathing. She even had to force herself to breath, since this was also so painful. Drops and little pools of her own blood were scattered everywhere in her room.

Todays beating season had been worse than the ones before. She could only guess why, but she believed it had something to do with Howl. She smiled in her thoughts. They would never be able nail him down, for he was like a wild animal or bird, he was uncatchable and would remain free till his last day. They were fools to think they could capture him.

A new wave of pain washed over her body, making her cry out softly. Silence once again fell upon the room as she tried to catch her breath. Her tears stung in her eyes, as she tried angrily to blink them away. She would _not_ give her tormentors the satisfaction of knowing in how much pain she was. She didn't know why, but she was absolutely sure that they were watching her somehow. Most likely with magic.

If there only could be a way to contact Howl and lead him here… but she didn't know where she was so that fell out of question. But still, there had to be some way to get him here, maybe with something like an impulse… impulse… they were watching with magic… magic… impulse… magic…magic impulse… pulsating magic… PULSATING MAGIC!

Why the hell hadn't she fought about this before? How stupid could she be? Of all the idiotic and stupid mistakes she ever did not remembering her own magical talent, even if she was untrained, had to be the most idiotic and stupidest mistake she ever had done. Really, if she wouldn't have been in this situation she might have considered slapping herself, or at least face palming her forehead.

What did Calcifer say about her magical talent back then when they had had a contract? One of his reasons for choosing her was because she could talk live into anything. That was it! She could talk life and protection into it and also send Howl something to at least letting him know she was still living and more or less okay. She could only pray and hope that her plan would succeed and her captivators wouldn't notice her use of magic.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she curled further up into a foetus position and laid her hands onto her stomach, where she seemed to have gained very few pounds and began to talk life and protection to her unborn child, so it would survive this hellhole they were currently stuck. That is if they could survive it…

Howl laid on their bed, everything in the house was quiet and dark. It had to be way past midnight. Not even the moon was shining through their window, since it was new moon. The darkest night in the month, perfect to watch the slow dance of the stars as they wander across the sky, their dance floor, or the wild race of the shooting stars with their wildfire of a tail. Sophie's hair would often seem like this wildfire of the shooting stars. Sophie…

How long had it been since he had the luck to listen to her even breaths in the dead of the night, the steady rhythm lulling him into a healthy sleep, a small on his lips, when knowing he could get her railed up and furious again the next day… She was always so cute while being angry… even if she would occasionally kill him therefore. How long did he have to waive without Sophie sleeping next to him?

He had lost count of the weeks, but it had been so long… too long. He could only hope she was safe at the moment, safe and sound. But even to him it sounded delusional. They were surely putting her through some sort of torture if they couldn't kill her at the moment.

He breathed out. It came out as a long, sad and tragic sounding sign. Sleep wouldn't come easily within the next few hours, even if he was as tired as he was now.

He signed again and closed his eyes, hoping sleep would for once come soon.

Only to open them a second later. Wasn't there a noise, like a soft knock?

Only silence greeted his ears. Probably his strained nerves and lack of sleep letting his imagination run wild. Nothing abnormal.

_Knock, knock, knock. _There it was again! And this time Howl was sure it wasn't his imagination. Quietly he slipped out of his bed, hiding in the shadows. If this was a new wave of attack, then they should just come. He wasn't in the best mood and if they were so stupid to attack his home now with all the new protection spells and charms. But why weren't they attacking. The house was quiet and dark, everyone _should _be asleep.

"_Let them think everyone is asleep, they will have to correct this mistake soon enough,"_ Howl thought grimly.

_Knock, knock, knock._ It seemed to come directly from his window above his bed. He crept near his window, still suspicious and ready for any attack that might be coming.

Behind the glass was a dark shadow lurking, somewhat in the form of a bird. He seemed to sit on the windowsill, waiting. Waiting for…him?

Soft blue glowing eyes seemed to search the room for him until the eyes landed on the spot in the dark where Howl was still standing. Long moments past, neither one was moving. The bird-thing waiting, Howl calculating. No words were spoken, but the eyes seemed to plead him to be let in.

Against every shred of common sense in his mind and against every warning bell that was ringing in his head, he reached forward and opened the window. If something happened he could surely manage to destroy it, before it became dangerous. The blue-glowing-eyed bird-thing did one or two steps on the windowsill forward into the room, and then it fluttered onto the bed. It stared Howl into the eyes for one moment, then it closed its eyes, spread its wings and erupted into dark and light blue flames, leaving only a piece of paper with something written on it. It seemed suspiciously like sorcery marks. But who would send him a message _now_? He marched forward and picked it up. At first he couldn't really understand them, it seemed like a child had written them, or someone who wasn't trained in writing such marks. He quickly searched for the one signature mark that would tell him who wrote the note.

In the middle he found it. Seven shooting stars, but at the same time they seemed to build something greater, more like they were symbolizing some threads or… hairs. Hairs built from the tails of shooting stars. There was only one person who would have a signature like this. _Sophie… _

**Last A.N.: Okay, thanks for reading it till the end, that means everything to me. Especially if you didn't like this chapter/charakters/story or all of it. Please review, I want to know what I could do better, and I'm open for any kind of review, even if it isn't a good one. Thanks again, Fantasyfreak17** _  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**A. N.: Okay, you can all torture me as much as you want. Even kill me. I deserve it. I wanted to update sooner, but I just didn't. I'm really sorry. But I think you all won't believe me anymore since I left you all hanging so often. I'm really sorry though. I hope you can at least let me live until I finished this story. ANd lazy me couldn't even respond to all your kind and lovely reviews, oh kill me just...**

**Buuuuut, I want to correct them, my mistakes (at least for now :'( sorry...). First of all, 32 reviwes. HOLY SHI*! I was gob smacked (correct spelling?) when I noticed the number. And it made me really, really happy. And then my bad conscience kicked in... So you all are really the best readers someone could wish for, because you are all puting up with me. And since I was also non responsive on the reviews/watch-list/favourite-list I'm just gonna mention you here. So thanks to MelRose520, lemonilicious, dddynamite, The-Cheshire-Neko, fate, Gabrielle, Dramione-Fan 17, Skystroller, Aya-chan's Alice, Beforethedawnbreaks, Shannon the Original, 1LovesLatin3, crazyfan45, pepepal2011, Peaceful Dragon Rose, YUMISUNAKO, Mysticbreeze327Lo0pster, CrimsonHeart77, mimichiro, Dark knightress, Mollz33, Glorytommy, smfan, BeautifulAngel08, DracoNHarryFan, fairyberry, foxywolfcub12345, Green Rider Girl, HipHopB2ST46, kuehpeipei, sexy evil nat, Storylovers91, The Trio of Twilight, xXx laffy taffy monster xXx, 1 crazy lady, AkayaKirihara, bluestripedpanda, China Moon, Chocopie09, dragongarcia, Dramione-Fan 17, emiilyholder, Jenni the Jester, KellyD.R, Kitten123130, MaximumRideTwilightLover, RARRRRRR, Sephyra, SleepyFairy9, soshasfuchsbau, starzforu, The Fluffy Muffin Queen, The Lifeless girl and Yumi Reitenshi.  
**

Last time:_  
_

_He quickly searched for the one signature mark that would tell him who wrote the note. _

_In the middle he found it. Seven shooting stars, but at the same time they seemed to build something greater, more like they were symbolizing some threads or… hairs. Hairs built from the tails of shooting stars. There was only one person who would have a signature like this._ Sophie…

* * *

Chapter Nine: Revealed

Sophie had sent the message. He never got to teach her sorcery marks properly, which would explain the childish style. But how was that possible? How did she manage to send him this bird-thing?

He quickly scanned the sorcery marks and all his blood drained from his face. He had to sit down. The marks showed a chained, covering girl (Woman or child?) protecting a feather (Was that feather symbolizing him or something that was his?), that lay on her stomach (Why on the stomach? Why did it need to be hidden?), from two shadows, who were holding a key in their hands. Oh no. That couldn't be. That simply couldn't mean what it seemed to mean. And yet, it was possible, if he remembered the events that took places before Sophie was kidnapped.

Sophie was pregnant with his child if he got it right. She didn't know how long she would be able to hide that from her two captivators anymore. The seven shooting stars were also meaning that it was near midnight. Time was running out if midnight meant that everything would be lost by then.

He shot one, quick look at the stars he could see through his window. It was almost sun rise, twilight shone through the window. _"Huh", _Howl thought to himself, _time sure flew by."_

Howl wanted nothing more than to follow the magical bluish-silver thread, which was softly glowing, waiting to lead him to his beloved Sophie. But he couldn't do that. If life ever taught him one thing than that it was never easy. He knew the sort of magic Sophie used would only show him the way in complete darkness. The more light fell upon the spell, the less he would glow. His mind wandered back to the day where he explained to Michael how to spell it right, the side effects and the negative side to this special spell.

_-Flashback-_

"_This is stupid. What benefit does it have if I can't use this spell in the daylight? And he is too damn bloody difficult anyway," Michael grumbled at Howl after his sixth failed attempt. Howl just shook his head while his chest rumbled with his suppressed laughter. Behind him he could hear Sophie softly humming to herself while she was sweeping the wooden floor._

"_True, this charm is difficult and surely not easy and it might seem in vain because you can only try in the dark. But it is a great spell. It was created to find what can only be found in the darkness or need to stay in it by using the specific aura of this object or person. And as you already know are the colours of auras overlapped by sunlight and their glow is even dimished by the faintest, softest moonlight. Practically it is a simple location spell with some specialities, at best used in the pitch black that is only created by new moon."_

_-Flashback End-_

A faint smile graced his worried and battered face. The first ever since Martha's outburst a few weeks ago.

"_Oh, my dear Sophie, my little sly goddess, you finally found a way to contact me, didn't you? You put enough essence of yourself and your magic into it that it will connect wherever you are being held. Everything will soon be okay, I promise you. I am going to rescue tonight. Whatever I have to sacrifice for you, I will do it. You won't have to suffer anymore," _Howl thought grimly to himself. Today was the day he would fight his long-time enemy Keyl Smith. Tonight their Showdown would be held. Everything would finally end.

**°`~*o*~´°**

Fanny Smith set by the window drinking her afternoon tea, while watching the cloud pour their wet carriage onto the earth. It was a bit chilly inside, but Fanny didn't notice it. She was far too gone in her mind, only faintly registering how sad and utterly melancholic the world looked right now. When was it that her happy marriage turned cold? When was it that her husband's loving mask dropped? When was it that she was labelled as a womb, simply used for bearing sons and prestige?

Was it when her husband grew an unhealthy interest in her oldest stepdaughter? Was it when she was left alone, only with maids and butlers surrounding her, for weeks? Was it when he forced himself on her and slapped her when she simply wouldn't get pregnant?

And above all that was her husband's strange behaviour. Like when she heard strange noises in the middle of the night and when asking only receiving to be backhanded as an answer. Her sudden ban to go down into the cellar. They all suddenly leaving their safe house, which was far away from any village or town**, **only to come to Kingsbury. Her not allowed to visit the west wing in their townhouse, or to even go near it.

Fanny couldn't ask her husband, as her last attempt was still visibly on her face in form of an ugly green-yellow bruise, covering her whole left cheek. And she also couldn't try to enter the forbidden wing as she was being watched her whole day by the maids and butlers.

A lone, single tear made its way down, expressing all the feelings of betrayal, hurt, anger, sadness, melancholy and depression. She had nothing but money as company, and even this is limited, Fanny thought bitterly.

**°`~*o*~´°**

Keyl Smith sat relaxed in his favourite chair, and staring at a floating mirror he had conjured in his dark salon. Only the smallest flicker of the moonlight was making its way into the room. A glass of red wine in his left hand, while he leaned his head onto his right arm. He was watching his plane boring little prisoner through it. Right now she was again projecting her magic at her unborn child, right after she had sent that little message in form of a bird. He had known right from the start that she had some serious power, she didn't knew how to canal them though, let alone how to use them the right way. He had been disappointed when he found out that her fiancé hadn't even taught her the wheeziest bit of magic. They could have had so much fun if she knew how a magic duel worked. So he had let her use her powers, since this was working in his favours, and watched her half amused, half disgusted. Besides, she wasn't _that _powerful. And she had made a huge mistake in her spelling, one she would pay dearly for, but then it would be too late to save anything.

How Howl would even find her pretty was beyond him. Sure, she was a little outstanding because of her starry hair, but beside that she was nothing but a Plane Jane. And even her hair was only because of _her_…

He still remembered vividly her beautiful red hair, her creamy skin, her lovely face… the sheer power _she_ emitted by only standing in a room. _She_ was a brilliant among endless mountains of coal. _She_ had helped him when everybody had turned their back on him, left him out in the cold, only to worship the ground this cretin was walking. _She_ had seen his endless potential, had rescued him from himself and the world, had taught him the real meaning of magic's use, taught him real magic, had become his most important person, was his sole purpose for living. Why, oh why had _she_ needed Howl? He would have given her everything _she_ ever requested from him, anything. His body, his blood, even his _heart_. But no, _she_ had refused him, laughed in his face when he advanced her his request, said only Howl could give her what _she_ desired.

How her words and laughter at him had stung, how shock and betrayal had crashed him, left him as a wrack and how he still yearned for her touch, her smooth spoken words, a simple praise… he missed her dearly and even now only thinking her synonym sent Goosebumps down his body and cold sweat broke out. She had been so powerful…

The Witch of the Waste…

**Last A. N.: Okay, like always, thanks for reading my story, if you didn't like it, I can understand, and respect you even more since you read till the end. And sorry for not updating for more than two months, my humblest apologize. If you want to leave it I would really apreciate it, but if you don't, then well I can't do much about it. And I hope that the lenght of this chapter will please you, it is a little bit longer than the former and finally everything starts rolling. So, hope ta' see ya' all again, fantasyfreak17.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.: **I'm sorry it took so long to finally finish this chapter even though I promised most of my reviewers tht it would have been out soon. I'm really sorry, but some of you know how I was handicapped. I also apologize beforehand if you get confused with some sentences. I used my dictionary and sometimes it spit out odd words and words combination.

Last time:

_How her words and laughter at him had stung, how shock and betrayal had crashed him, left him as a wrack and how he still yearned for her touch, her smooth spoken words, a simple praise… he missed her dearly and even now only thinking her synonym sent Goosebumps down his body and cold sweat broke out. She had been so powerful…_

_The Witch of the Waste…_

* * *

Chapter Ten: Uncertain Future

Martha's head felt like it would explode any minute now. It throbbed and ached and stung and simply _hurt_._ So_ many thoughts, emotions and voices were swirling inside her head, demanding her attention, cycling each other and screaming at the rest to overpower them. Howl, Calcifer and Michael having a heated discussion in their magical jargon, throwing ancient words like sharp blades to their left (preferable at her head) and retorting them back as eighteen ton wheeler (preferable on her mind) to their right. It was driving her nuts! Either her head exploded like she darkly predicted or she was going to scream her soul out of her body. She rubbed her temples in a futile attempt to will her growing headache away (and to overpower her rising tempering to slice their throats open and rip all of their vocal chords out of their remaining maw…).

And Sophie had once said that the three of them were now like a church chore. She didn't even _want_ to know how they had been back then when Howl was _like a busy bee flowing from one flower to another _(Sophie would grumble this under her breath from time to time with anger flashing eyes) or _like a first class manwhore in the famoust/notoriest brothel known to femalkind_ (Martha would say straight out with a deadpan face. She had gotten a slap to the back of her head and a threat to get that mouth of her washed with Sophie's special weed killer if she ever dared to take such words into her mouth again for that). A shiver ran down her spine at that thought _alone_.

But it was so tempting to make them mute for a little while. Just for a little while. Lovely Silence. Only a slice of silence would do wonder. Just a wheezy bit….

From one second to the other the atmosphere in the room changed. Fear raced the spine of both men, and, surprisingly Calcifer's back too, down, while a big lump formed itself in the back of their throats, making them unable to swallow and cold dread settled into their stomachs like heavy stones. Sweat broke out as they slowly, unwillingly, but with a need as if their lives depended on it (and it kind of did), turned to face Martha, who was rubbing her head like there was no tomorrow, with closed eyes and a frown engraved on her pretty face. Everyone's eyes grew to the size of sausages while panic settled into their faces, minds and the very being of every male inside this room at the sight unfolded in front of the endangered speci_men_. She looked as if she was contemplating murder and ready to strike.

_She did…_

**°`~*o*~´°**

Mr. Smith was never known for his patience. He had many treats and talents, but this virtue was not his to possess. He would have thought after so many weeks that this whore he brought under his possession would finally succumb, but no, her spirit to fight remained unbroken. And she was still holding onto that childish hope someone (preferable Howl) would save her someday. Not that she was talking so much, in fact, she was remaining mute the whole time except when he made her scream out in pain, but her eyes were telling a whole other things. Yes, eyes were truly the windows to the soul. In there lay her will fire and her hopes of rescue. Absolute not if he could prevent it and he had the power to do so.

Which brought his train of thoughts to another issue that hasn't been dealt with to his expectations. Pendragon was still at large and so forth there was no end in sight. He had disappeared of the face of earth and had yet to crawl out of whichever dirty hole he was hiding in. Phh. Typical Pendragon. Something like that was to be expected by the likes of such cowards. But it still astonished him that this fool hadn't tried harder to get his _supposed _beloved one back. It almost seemed as if he didn't _want_ her back. Maybe it was as simple as that. Because it sure as hell looked as if the girl was one of the many who fell pray to his charming looks and lying, smooth words and now the playboy was moving onto his next victim. Though the length of time they were considered 'together' was impressively, but the may have been an exception. He probably kept her around for so long only because of her tidiness. Yes, that had to be it.

Maybe he should do the same and move on to the next _object of interest_. Since his wife's body refused to get pregnant. She was after all around the same age as himself. A younger model should do it then. But where to look for, where to look? But wait… what was the name of the youngest Hatter daughter? Wasn't it Mary? Molly? Something wit a M at least. A little bit too young for him now, but it would look differently in one or two years. And meanwhile he could _educate_ her in the right way. But she was out of his reach for now and he still had his current wife to deal with. It was all too frustrating. So many problems everywhere. Where to begin, where to begin? And so little time. Always too little time…

**°`~*o*~´°**

Only a slice of a crescent was showing itself in this night, while the stars seemed to dimmer their light. It seemed as though they all knew how important this night's darkness was for the safety of Sophie and Howl. Or so it looked at least to the magician. His thoughts drifted back to this morning while he was flying in almost complete blackness. He would have smiled at his memory if his current wasn't so grave. Martha sure as hell was Sophie's sister. She was growing up into a fine young woman. If Michael didn't watch out, he would have a mini version of Sophie on his hands in the near future. Just because she didn't got such an unique talent like Sophie or wasn't properly educated in the arts of witchcraft like Lettie meant she should be underestimated. This deadly, dark aura that was emitting around her was too much alike Sophie's to be ignored. (As if such a thing alone could be ignored) If they all hadn't intervened there would have been a massacre. A bloody, gruesome massacre. À la _Sophie plus temper and born-out-of-Howl's-cockiness-induced-anger and special weed-killer equal Armageddon. _There was no denying whose sister she was.

A gently tuck at his wrist brought him back from his musings. A thin, blue string-like glow wrapped loosely around his arm, disappearing into the night. It tugged and tugged him directly to the source of its very own substance. Howl was thankful for his black feathers, for they allowed him to blend in perfectly into this dark night. And since he was flying alone he did not have to worry about the others being seen or being held back by their speed (let alone about their safety).

Though Calcifer, Michael and Martha all argued against leaving him alone to fight against Keyl, he won the _heated discussion_. He might have needed Calcifer as his friend and partner and for addition of magical power, but Michael would need him more if Howl was not coming back. Even though Howl had taught him well, Michael was still not at the level he had to have to protect Martha, the household and himself. And the slightly elder magician would not have been able to concentrate to the fullest at the battle ahead of him if the others would have gone with him. Besides, Sophie would not have liked it, if any of the male beings brought her baby sister with them (and let's face it, if Calcifer and Michael wouldn't be keeping a sharp eye at her in this very moment, she would have climbed out of a window by now and tried to follow Howl to wherever Sophie was being held captive. To be on the safe side he placed a lock-in spell onto the house for a full day). But even with all of these facts, it still left a bitter taste inside their mouths at the thought that this was very likely a trap and both Howl and Sophie could be killed tonight. He wasn't sure if he could take on Keyl Smith, but he had to risk it. It was the only way. It was not because of his swear to himself. It was not because of his promise towards Martha, Calcifer and Michael. It was because Sophie was counting on him.

"_Hold out, Sophie, I'm finally on my way to you. Whatever may happen tonight, it is of no concern, for we will be together by the end of this dreaded, cursed night in one way or another…"_

**°`~*o*~´°**

Keyl Smith was marching down the hallway to the sealed door with an arrogant, powerful stride and a _diabolic_ smirk plastered on his face, his long cloak fanning behind him. Jenkins was finally on his way and everything fell into place like he predicted it. The only thing left to do was what he had planned for his little _pregnant_ prisoner. And now the time had come to finish what had started all those long years ago…

**Last A.N.: **Okay, I'm pretty sure, everyone who reads until the end knows by now what I'm always telling ya here, so thanks for reading, especially when you didn't like it. If you are in a really good mood you can write a review, but you must not. And since I wrote until two in the morning I got a brain wave. Next chapter is about the fight and something more, but it won't be the end for how I visioned it last night. There will be two to three more chapters and an epilogue and the it is finally finished. I hope you all will bear with me until then. See ya' next time, fantasyfreak17


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.: Okay, I know I promised within three days in my response to your reviews, but before I could update or upload, I was kidnapped by my parents and shipped to the country side of my family. since my cousin was skiing I couldn't use her world wide web and in my grandparents house there is no thing such as this... I am finally in the city again and without further talking, the long overdue chapter...**

Last time:

_Keyl Smith was marching down the hallway to the sealed door with an arrogant, powerful stride and a _diabolic_ smirk plastered on his face, his long cloak fanning behind him. Jenkins was finally on his way and everything fell into place like he predicted it. The only thing left to do was what he had planned for his little _pregnant_ prisoner. And now the time had come to finish what had started all those long years ago…_

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Power

The scenery was nothing but a black/greyish blur. Reasonable with the high speed Howl was flying. Even though it bore so many (more) deadly risks now that Calcifer wasn't keeping his heart, he once again had slipped into his bird form. Vaguely he was capable of making out the general areas he was flying over. The string like blue glow was snuggled closely around his left wrist, going into the open, tucking him to the direction where its origin lay. Over forests, fields, hills and mountains, forests again and villages and towns. While Howl could fly over the former without risks, not sparring them a thought, he had to fly a wide berth around towns to avoid being discovered and noticed. The magician had no doubt that he would win anytime against those low-class wannabe enchanters, but he needed his strength for the real fight in the very near future. And Sophie didn't have anymore time to spare.

He hoped. Oh, how he hoped he wasn't too late to save his beloved. He did not know what he would do if anything happened to her. He did not want to find out what he _could_ do if such a situation were to arrive.

Another town. He cursed and flew another wide birth. The spell tightened around his arm, cutting into the skin. It showed Howl a direct path (and seemed impatient and annoyed if not followed correctly) and didn't include any risks in flying over something. As soon as everyone in his crazy patched together makeshift family was safe he would teach Sophie everything he knew about magic, no matter what she said. Should she throw what she had at him, he would follow through with this. _May the gods bless his soul…_

_oOo_

With a loud bang Keyl Smith let the door shut down behind him, alerting his precious victim, pardon _gemlike intended_, to his obvious presence. She jumped up from her bureau, turning around to face her captivator, while not successfully trying to hide what looked like another enchanted letter. Frightened she pressed herself against the piece of furniture. Heavy silence settles itself over the room, eerie like nothing else and filled to the brim with dread and tension. But it could only last so long.

A sinister and dark and sadistic, simply a plain evil, grin spread across his good looking face. If things had gone the other way and to another time in another world she might have called him good looking. He wasn't handsome in the traditional way, but his face held a touch of exotic. But that would never happen. If anything, she planned on destroying that charming face of his, preferable with a rusty knife, a hot poker, or her special weed killer á la extra strong. Hell, if she only had a paper she would try to hurt him, but two things stood in her way. Her pregnancy and his magic power skills.

"No need to try hiding _that_ from me, my dear, I knew all along."

"And what would that be?" Sophie tried to act all clueless and innocent but in vain.

Out of nowhere a powerful blow was thrown at her, resulting in Sophie being thrown against the left wall like a rag doll. Blood trickled down her temple and from her split lip. Slowly Sophie stood up, letting her long hair cover her face and shield her eyes.

"If you knew all along, why would you let me continue? Howl already knows there is going to be a trap and me sending him that letter isn't going to help you in any way. He would have found me one way or the other, I have no doubt. You should have come here when I sent the _first_!"

Finally she looked up. Fire lit her eyes in an eerie way. Determination and righteous anger made her strong. She was done with being passive and playing the good girl. She was Sophie Hatter, beloved of Howl Pendragon, mother to their unborn child, sister of Martha and Lettie Hatter, Guidance of Michael Fisher, Guardian over Calcifer the Fire Demon, and if she could make each and everyone of them cover in fear and angst with simply throwing them one dark glance then so be God her witness, she would show him just from what special wood she was carved. She looked down at her hand with which she whipped away the blood trickling down the corner of her mouth. Sophie looked back at the cruel man and without warning released a spell of her own. She may not have the education, but her own potential was still there.

Baffled Keyl looked at her again. Maybe he underestimated her after all. He saw her dash to her bureau, grabbing her quill, holding it in front of her like some sort of weapon.

What was he thinking? Her show of power was only a spur of the moment, nothing out of the ordinary, besides what could she, a simple _milliner_ do against him, a trained and highly skilled _magician_? Nothing, no, less than nothing, that's what she could do!

Sophie tried another attack, now strengthen through her … choice of weapon, which was inflicted with her own magic. But now that he was expecting it, he simply deflected it carelessly.

_oOo_

Another blow caught her, throwing her _again_ against a wall, this time the right. Her ears were ringing from the impact, one of her eyes already swelling. The room spun and Sophie had trouble with the orientation. Then the shock lessened somewhat and a sharp pain came from her right wrist. She must have fallen the wrong way on it.

Polished shoes entered her eyesight. A numbing sensation spread through her. Her body was jerked upwards by strong hands spreading through her long, beautiful hair and pulling her harshly in a kneeling position. A male body stood behind her, still holding her hair, bending her head back painfully, exposing her throat.

"Whoever said something about a letter? I was talking about _your unborn child_!"

A long dagger suddenly gleamed in his free uprisen hand. Sophie's eyes widened in terror.

With a flash Keyl let him fall down. Her eyes had closed the second he moved him. No dagger penetrated her, piercing her skin to tint it red with her blood. A chopping sensation got her interest. He was slicing at her hair. He let the dagger fall to the floor after he finished to clamp his hand down on her shoulder while the older erupted a black flame to burn away her loose hair. A dark ball formed above it with a silver tint to it.

With a dark promise in his eyes he forced it into her exposed chest, watching with sick fascination as heavy tremors worked their way trough the body of the woman in front of him.

The ball reappeared, now a dark navy blue with a silvery hue at the centre. Sophie slumped forward and landed hard onto the floor near the dagger. But she was not moving, eyes closed again, barely breathing at all.

With a flick of his wrist of his wrist the hovering ball morphed into Sophie's appearance.

Forced astral projection were a blessing from hell in his point of view.

Now with her mind, soul and magic, basically her whole being, separated from her body, everything was set for the dubious "knight in shining armour". Howl just needed to finally arrive.

With these thoughts in mind he gathered her body roughly in his arms and went his way.

And that her astral projection could not tell Howl of her condition was just the icing on top of his cake.

_oOo_

Howl could feel the nearing end of his flight. A hidden mansion had finally appeared and Sophie's spell was starting to fade. It had split itself in two uneven parts. He prayed to God that it would hold until he was directly in her prison. Howl followed the thicker string since it would more than likely show him where Sophie was. He just hoped he went with the right one. _He should have followed the thinner one…_

_oOo_

Deep within the complex layout of the huge mansion Keyl Smith chuckled darkly as he watched Howl flying right into his trap from his study. A thin blue string connected with the comatose girl in his arms. Such finding spells always went to their source they were drawn from. And since Sophie's mind, soul and magic were thrown into her astral form, it would naturally go there. Only enough magic remained to keep her body from dying, which was the reason why a small part still found its way to his study. Oh well, even if that low dog had gone after the thinner streak, he would have never been able to save her either.

Finally, revenge was on the tips of his fingers. Soon he would be able to taste it. And would be sweeter and hotter than in his wildest dreams…

_oOo_

Sophie's mind (or was she… it…just an illusion of reality?) sat hopelessly on the bed. When Howl would come, and he was near as the physical proof of her…Sophie's… charm finally connected with her wrist, he would go into the trap and she couldn't even tell him about it.

A soft knocking on her window made her look up. Slowly, almost as if she was dreading going there, she went over to it, pushing it open to look clearly from her tower high prison window. A light breeze made the light curtains flatter, even after gripping on them to stop them from moving and hindering her sight.

There, right before her, was Howl, flying on the spot, almost completely covered in raven feathers, with only his face free from them. Her (imaginary?) heart soared at the plainly visible risks he took to to save Sophie. At least he wasn't as bulky as when he stopped the bombs from hitting their home. There was still some humanity left in him.

Howl couldn't believe it. He had found her. He had found Sophie! It had been almost too easy to fly undetected into the grounds of the mansion. Now she finally stood before him. Her hands were gripping onto the curtains. She wore a white, silky gown, with a wide neckline, leaving most of her shoulders bare and short sleeves. It was a bit tight around her chest and midriff, but flowed out a little at her hips after enhancing her small waist and barely coming to her knees. Her feet, along with her arms, were bare. Her hair looked as if it was chopped of and now only reached a little before her chin. It flowed along with her nightgown in the gentle night breeze, and shone in the light of the stars. Her beautiful eyes, so soulful, were ridden with pain and deep sadness. His heart wept at this discovery. He wished he would have been here sooner, hell, he wished he could have saved her from kidnapping. He would never leave her out of his sight again, not until he died.

He moved closer after those few first precious seconds, still not believing he had finally found her. His left arm snaked around her waist, drawing her to him, while his right buried itself in her shortened hair to tilt her head upwards. His lips caught hers, giving her a kiss with every emotion he felt since her absence poured into it. Part of him still couldn't believe it that Sophie was finally back in his arms. That part of Howl also whispered that it was too easy, that something wasn't right, but he squished it as soon as he heard that traitorous little voice. Finally he broke the kiss, stepping into the room through the window, to embrace her. But before he could do that her eyes widened in terror.

"Howl! N…-", she tried to tell him but the words stuck in her throat, didn't come out. She clutched her throat hard, trying to tell him with her eyes that she wasn't the real Sophie (or was she?), but her strength betrayed her. Her eyes became heavy lidded and her legs gave out. She would have fallen to the floor if it wasn't for Howl's fast reflexes catching her.

"Sophie! What's wrong? What did they do to you? Sophie!" Howl screamed wit tremor and fright evident in his voice at her.

"H-Ho-"

She went limp in his arms, her last strength finally leaving her.

"No, no, no, no, No, NO! Sophie! Stay with me, please! You're gonna be safe, I promise! You're gonna be okay, just stay with me, baby, please! Don't leave me, please! Oh heavens, no, please let her be okay again! What did they do to you my precious angel, my starry-haired maiden!" Howl tried to shake her awake again, but it wasn't working. He needed to leave as soon as possible, so that he could cure her from anything they bestowed on her.

Almost as soon as he had thought this, the whole room caught on fire. Right before the window a nine foot high wall of flame blocked the entrance, leaving only the double door as an escape free. If he didn't find something suspicious before, at the latest now he found it dubious. To make matters worst, the fire didn't start normal, and it was magical fire also. While normal fire could be kindled real fast, only the latter could spread this fast and be so bitingly hot. Cursing nine gates of hell fort and back, he hurriedly went to the double door and through. More flames came towards him and he hurriedly placed a force shield over the both of them. He hoped he wouldn't have to start using anymore magic. While he had an immense urge to go find that bastard, he had no intentions in endangering Sophie anymore than necessary. Getting Sophie into safety was his prime mandatory.

More or less a path stayed clear of the fire and Howl had no other choice than following it. He didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. But forcing his way out and above the flames would have taken more time and magical energy than he would have liked to spare. That was the only reasonable option. Already he could feel floors, walls and ceilings collapse under the immense pressure of the unnatural fire. Howl could only hope he made the right choice in following their prepared path way.

More often than he liked to count did he have to manoeuvre over fallen fragments and ruins or fly over holes in the floor. The mansion was in ruins, and still burning. Howl shivered at the thought that it looked more and more like the burning place in his dream. Finally they arrived in the grand hall. They just had to get through the grand entrace and they would finally be free again. He was almost feverish, so ecstatic was he over this fact. Just a few more feet's.

And then the universe decided the final act in this drama should unravel.

Sophie vanished from his very arms, _as if she was nothing but thin air_. Everything started to finally fall into places. That damn bastard made HIS Sophie go through an forced astral projection. He would need something highly magic from her for this, like her hair. That's why her charm broke into to parts. Of course it would lead him where the astral projection was since it contained most of her being and only a small part would make it to her body, then an empty body without a soul was nothing than a breathing corpse, a shell of the person. It explained why Sophie couldn't say anything to him. It explained her cut hair. It explained why she vanished. Howl felt like a fool, no like a damn apprentice who didn't get the simplest spells done. He was supposed to be a master in witchery and sorcery. And he made the biggest blunder in his life.

_oOo_

With a jolt Sophie found herself back into her … well, body. Wide-eyed she stared at the man in which arms she laid. Keyl Smith. Not Howl. She jumped out of his arms, or at least she tried to. He was fast in reacting, catching her arm and holding onto it. Yanking her back, he hissed in her ear.

"I would say 'good evening', but you and I have long since forgone the point of mannerism."

"And I would like to say 'goodbye' or 'see you again', except it's your grotesque face I would have to say it to."

She ripped her arm from his grip, and tried to run, but all around her were flames, encaging her with no option of fleeing. She spun in a circle, hoping for a loop in the fire ring, but nothing. A soft click behind her let her stop short. Fear raced down her spine as cold sweat broke out all around her body. Slowly she turned. This man, this _monster_ was holding a freaking revolver at her. Not something she would expect from a sorcerer but effective enough.

Sophie was terrified. Once more she had to fear for her and her unborn child's life. Terror wrecked havoc among her body. She felt cold despite the blaring heat surrounding her. Her stomach was just a tight knot, while she battled to remain standing since her legs were about to give up and throw up. Her face had gone chalk white. But none the less she put on a brave front.

"I know Howl is here. He is going to find u… me. It's over. You lost and there is nothing you can do anymore. If you were intelligent enough you should take your legs in your hands and run. And pray that Howl is gracious enough to turn a blind eye on you. If he finds you now, in this situation, there is no telling what is going to happen."

Keyl's hand didn't shake as he continued to point the revolver at her chest.

"You misinterpret your situation. Everything you and that women skirt chasing manwhore did since the very beginning was exactly as I intended it to be. You both played the whole time into my hands. And, my dear, plain Jane, you pregnant with his child made everything so much more easier. Everything for my master plan. Did you really think that Howl falling out of favour in the kings eye, the reviving of the war in Imaginary, Suliman loosing his influence and the heavily bombarding of all your hometowns so that Howell Jenkins would weaken his magic was coincidence? No, that was all my work. Ten years of waiting and scheming and preparing for exactly this moment, the moment I take my revenge on Howl by killing you, the girl he thinks to love, he intends to marry, the starry-haired maiden from his dreams. I didn't know when you would come or who you were, but I knew you would come into his life. And so I did everything I could to await your arrival. Imagine my surprise when my idiot little brother came to me, complaining about his wife, that talentless charmer and most of all _you_ with his petty reasons of sullying the good name of our family, whining like a spoiled little brat? Oh, after so long, you were finally here. He finally had you, and look where this has gotten you? Unwillingly pregnant, captured as bait, beaten and bloodied like the peasant you are with only death as your future."

The more he talked, the frightened Sophie became. A crazy, insane, murderous glint appeared in his eyes. He was up to no good. Without notice Sophie took steps back to flee if given the chance.

Now he was talking about their time in school, how there had always been a rivality between them, finally ending in their endless hostility and countless fights, which resulted in him being thrown out of the sorcerer school.

"But the real reason for our hatred was because of _her_. The fabulous Witch of the Waste. She saw my real potential, she made me who I am today. Without her, I would have been just as _you beloved_. And than she just goes after that smug bastard, saying only he can give her what she needs and how I couldn't stand a chance against him! Oh, why did she have to do this? I would have given her anything, the world, my heart if she so much as thought about it! SHE LEFT ME FOR THAT SCUMBAG! OH, I HATED HER FOR THIS, LOAVED HER! AND I STILL ENVY AND ADMIRE HER!"

His voice dropped to a whisper.

"And then your _beloved_ had to go and accidently kill her. But I was still waiting for you. That dream about you was pretty obvious. A supposed beautiful girl laying dead in burning ruins, only to scream later for help. And now that you are here, I can finally get my well deserved revenge for what that drunkard did to me, revenge on you for my beloved master."

His eyes trickled down to her belly, turning hungry, but for what she couldn't decipher.

"I noticed right from the start from the precious parasite you were carrying with you. And you made a pretty bad mistake in its protection", he told her gleeful.

"Sure, your spell was correct nothing will harm your unborn child, but it can still die. It's still vulnerable to its …_direct_ environment."

A sinister smile spread on his lips.

"A child, unborn, dies, if it's mother is killed. And you my dear, left yourself unprotected."

He shot her. Once, twice in her chest.

_oOo_

Panic and terror finally caught up with Howl. He couldn't use Sophie's spell since the light of the fire made it invisible, and since the spell was to be seen and not felt, there was no way he could find Sophie this way. He searched frantically, teetering on the edge of insanity, with his mind supplying him with horrendous images of states Sophie could be in. Howl was becoming desperate. It had been minutes since the astral projection vanished and there was no sign of life.

And than he heard it.

A shot.

_oOo_

Sophie was fighting to stay alive. Blood pooled around her on the once polished floor as she clutched desperately at her shot wounds to slow down the blood flow. She was still loosing too much blood. Concentration and time were fickle things. The moment she thought she had the former, she lost it more than ever, while time was merrily running out. Death was approaching and he was merciless. She couldn't find enough concentration to use her magic. Damn it, what use was a talent like hers, talking life into things, if she couldn't even use it in the most important times! Dark spots were dancing before here very eyes, signalling her that she lost the battle. She thought she saw the Grim Reaper gliding towards her lying figure, whetting his scythe on the stone walls. The sound was ringing in her ears. Or was it the desperate cry of a lost man?

_oOo_

Howl had been running into the direction of the shot, desperately denying what it meant. Finally he was before a great set of doors, open, envisioning him with a horrible scene. It was like his dream, then years ago. He was standing in ruins, on fire, a black shadow, a figure standing before the fire above something, a crumbled person lying in a foetal position on the hard ground.

As if sensing his dreaded approach, the shadowed figure spoke.

"I promised you, didn't I, Howl? I promised you I would find her and make her suffer. And you would pay the price." And then he stepped aside, revealing Sophie and laughed.

Howl scrambled forward, gathering a lifeless Sophie in his arms. She had to be unconscious. She had to. Howl was finally falling into insanity, but not quite there. Sophie was not dead yet. She couldn't be.

Sophie didn't stir. Not even when Howl was shouting, screaming at her, rocking her, begging her to finally open her eyes, to not do this to him, to assure him she was well and fine and that they would finally be a family and marry and watch their child grow.

Finally it trickled into him. Things where never going to be like he envisioned them. His mind was catching up to the situation at hand. Sophie was gone. She was dead. And with her, everything that was good in his life.

Physical pain, unlike any other he encountered, slammed into his body, the centre being his chest. With his dead heart that was still beating.

_oOo_

As good as his plan had been, there was one thing that Keyl Smith hadn't included in his plan. The sheer colossal power of a class A sorcerer who has lost everything he ever held dear in the same moment. Killing someone was against the oath every sorcerer had to swear at the very beginning of their magic education. Yet what did it matter to someone who had nothing to loose anymore?

Some say, Keyl Smith was killed in an instant. Other say, the energy had a will of her own, torturing him as he did to that person, before she killed him. Whatever happened, it didn't matter, as the end was the same. The fearful and merciless sorcerer was no more and nobody has ever spoken of him any longer, in fear the same end would come to them.

**Last A.N.: I know, I know, I'm evil for ending it like this, BUT, there will be at least one more chapter, possible two. Next time I'm tying up all the loose ends like what happened to Fanny and Mr. Smith, how things with Suliman, the King go and how Martha, Michael and Calcifer react... well for this you have to wait. And I hope it counted for something that this was the longest chapter so far. Over 4k words, most I have ever written in english at once. Next chapter I will have time to work on earliest First of March. 'Till then, yours truly, fantasyfreak17**


End file.
